The Switch
by AliceJericho
Summary: Faith Nash gives up on TNA, but will her life follow her? AJ Stlyes/OC/Jeff Hardy *Complete*
1. The Problem

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

Hey, I am Faith Nash, the daughter of 'Big Sexy' Kevin Nash, and this is my life story (to an extent)…

"Jeff! Jeff!" I screamed through halls of backstage TNA, "JEFF!" I finally found his office, "Jeff!" I screamed at his door,

"Faith what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Jeff we have to talk,"

"I am kind of in a meeting right now. Can it wait?"

"It cannot wait Jarrett!"

"Okay, what was it you want?" he replied, startled,

"I QUIT JEFF! I can't stand this whole _respect_ crap! You have my dad on one side, my boyfriend on the other, and I'm stuck in the middle! I can't stand it I QUIT!"

"Now Faith, you can't quit. You are one of the company's biggest assets! You can't quit! Besides, you have a match tonight you can't quit."

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT MATCH! AND I"M TEAMING WITH AJ! AGAINST MY FATHER! THAT"S WHAT I WAS JUST COMPLAINING ABOUT!" I shouted in his face.

"Faith please calm down! You don't understand how important you are to this company! You are going to compete in that match no matter what!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and turned away in a huff.

* * *

AJ's music started and I followed him down to the six-sided ring. What you saw before was staged, but I really _was_ going out with AJ, my dad is Kevin Nash and I don't like it here in TNA. Dad came out accompanied by the Main Event Mafia. He was teaming with Sharmell (who isn't the best wrestler in the world, but she's alright). I know she should have been teaming with Booker but I was in somewhat of a feud with her, as was AJ with my dad. AJ and "Big Sexy" started the match; it was pretty physical, reverse after reverse after reverse. Punch by AJ, punch by Nash, all the time. But that's when AJ tagged me in. I was allowed to face guys in this match but my dad would never hurt me and he tagged in Sharmell. I went straight for her legs knocking her off her feet. She lay on the ground; I ran towards the rope and gave her a moonsault. But she moved out of the way, I landed really awkwardly, I held my stomach, my shoulder _and_ my neck, she tagged in Nash.  
He looked at me, I couldn't get up. I was seriously hurt. He continued to look at me. He knew something was wrong. He slowly made his way over to me, the crowd gasped thinking he was going to hurt me. But he picked me up gently and took me over to AJ. I tagged The Phenomenal one in. I sat on the ring apron, wondering what I had done. The medics came out. I could sit up. But I couldn't stand. They tried to get me to go to the back. But I refused I had to stay out and watch the rest of the match. I slowly, in excruciating pain, stood up. AJ was being murdered by the big guy in the ring. AJ was staggering backwards. I slapped his back for the tag. He turned around and practically yelled at me.  
Kevin quickly tagged in Booker's wife. I slowly and painfully got into the ring. Sharmell wasn't really paying attention; she was more concentrating on the pain I was in. The stupidest thing I had done in all my time in TNA was what happened next. I speared her. Straight to the ground she fell. I cringed at the pain I was in. Sharmell didn't move. I got the pin. I wasn't supposed to pin her. We were supposed to win but AJ was supposed to pin my dad. But she realised how much pain I was in. I still didn't know what I had done. Dad left with his gang that surprisingly didn't interfere. He turned around and looked sorry. AJ was in the ring as soon as I won. He looked down at me and held my hand. I looked up at him. I smiled. The medics, who were still ringside, put me on a stretcher.

**

* * *

**

"Miss Nash," the doctor said, "We can't tell what you have done, it looks quite bad. We are going to give you a sling and an appointment with the doctor tomorrow,"

As we left AJ looked me in the eye, "What the hell were you thinking?" he questioned in an angry tone,

"I was thinking that I had to continue the match!"

"You probably made the injury worse! YOU SPEARED HER!" He was REALLY angry,

"AJ, calm down, it can't be that bad!" He wasn't in the mood to argue, so he stormed off, "AJ! Come back!" He already knew I wanted to leave. And this probably isn't the best thing to do, but my contract was expiring any way.

"Faith," I heard voice behind me said,

"Dad." I said as I turned around

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly,

"I'm fine dad,"

"You know, spearing her was probably the dumbest thing you have ever done,"

"I figured that. But that's what people like me do, give people what they want,"

"See people get really hurt?" he questioned stupidly,

"Entertainment, dad, you should know being in NWO and all." We had pretty much done a lap of backstage by this time,

"I didn't injure myself and then make it worse." He replied

"Well that is why we aren't the same people."

"Touché. Is AJ taking you to the hotel?"

"I don't think so,"

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't think he's too happy about me injuring myself or the fact that I'm leaving,"

"He'll come round," he whispered,

"I hope it's soon." I was coming to tears and dad pulled me into a hug.

* * *

I walked into the surgery and flinched. I wanted to be a doctor, the one doing surgery not the one getting it! I had hated needles ever since I could remember. I waited in the sitting room nervously waiting to be called. No one came with me, Roxxi volunteered but I need to overcome my fear.

"Faith Nash," a lady called, I stood up and followed her, "We have been informed that you suffered a nasty injury."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she laughed.

"We will need to do some CAT scans and other tests,"

"Let's get this over and done with," I told her.

* * *

"So you're telling me that I went through all that pain and there is no serious damage?" I queried,

"Pretty much,"

"What exactly did I do?"

"You sprained it pretty bad, and you went into shock."

"But do I have to have any form of surgery?" I enquired,

"No you don't, but we are going to give you some painkillers."

"Okay, then thanks, bye," I said hurriedly. Just glad to be getting out of there.

**

* * *

**

I got out my room key and opened the door. No one was in there. I sat down and watched T.V. 20 minutes later the door opened and AJ was standing there, he saw me and his face dropped. He turned around to leave,

"AJ," but he didn't pay attention, I grabbed his hand and spun him around, "Look at me!" tears were forming in my eyes, "AJ!"

"What? What do you want Faith?" I was crying really hard and I fell into his chest,

"AJ, please forgive me," I pleaded,

"Forgive you, and then watch you leave?" he forced me to look him in the eyes, he was crying to, "I can't watch you leave!"

"AJ, I'm sorry! I just don't like it in TNA anymore,"

"Or you don't like me?" he started to walk off,

"AJ that's the most fucked up thing I have ever heard in my life! I am here begging for your forgiveness then you accuse me of not liking you!" This was my turn to walk away. That's just what I did; I went straight into the room and put the security lock on the door. He could unlock the door; he just won't be able to get in,

"Faith let me in!" he screamed through the opening

"Give me 3 good reasons," I said with my back leaning on the door, he was stronger so he was able to hold it open,

"I want to speak to you," he said, "properly," he added,

"That's one,"

"If you're going to kick me out, I need my stuff,"

"One more,"

"I love you," was his last reason. Crap, he's never said that before. And it scared me. I closed the door. He thought I was going to let him in. But I slid down the door. Terrified. He said he loves me! I should be happy. But I'm leaving; this is going to make it harder than before,

"Faith, what happened? Are you okay?" The phenomenal one asked from the other side of the door. I can do this, I can do this,

"Yeah," I opened the door, "sorry," he pulled me close and held me like he would never see me again. That was a half truth; he would be close to never seeing me again,

"What took you so long to open the door?" he said kissing my head

"I was thinking."

"How me saying I love you?" he questioned, I looked up and nodded shyly, "Why?"


	2. Getting There

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

**AJ's POV**

"I was thinking."

"About what? Me saying I love you?" I questioned, she looked up and nodded shyly, "Why?"

"It's just, it's… it makes what I was going to say 10 times harder than it was before," she struggled to get out,

"Okay, look I know where you're heading with this. And I completely understand," I told her,

"AJ, I'm not sure you do. It's really hard, and I really want you to understand that this is one of the last things I want to do. But me not being in TNA is going to make this, _us, _very difficult"

"Faith, stop, please, stop." She was becoming teary, I stretched out my arms, but she wouldn't come. She turned around and walked out of the room, "Faith?" I called. She wouldn't come. She knocked on the door I recognised as Roxxi's, "Oh, come on Faith!" I called.

* * *

I rang Jason (Christian Cage) to see what he thought. He said he was going to come over soon. Not long after there was a knock on the door.

"Hey AJ, what's up," I gave him a look that basically said, you know what's up, "look, I'm sorry man. But there isn't much I can do!" he said,

"Man, I just need to chill out and get this shit out of my mind."

"I know how you feel,"

"REALLY?"

"Okay, so I don't. But man you just got to chill out!"

* * *

**Faith's POV**

"Roxxi!" I am crying so hard I am feeling ill.

"Faith, CALM DOWN!"

"How do you expect me to CALM DOWN?"

"Just don't think about it!" I kept crying, despite all of Roxxi's attempts to stop me.

* * *

"Baby girl, you okay?" Dad asked,

"I'll be fine dad,"

"Are you ready for our match?" Roxxi came up behind us,

"Let's get this over with." I said to her.

* * *

The match had ended and I was about to get out of the ring, but Jeff Jarrett's music started,

"Faith, I would love to thank you, but I couldn't think of the right way. And I can't say good bye for everybody that wants to," at that instant the music that had welcomed me out to the ring for most of my tenure in TNA, that of the Motor City Machine Guns. I'm from Detroit, after all. I smiled the widest I had smiled for ages. I shot them with my "hand gun" and did their ever famous sign. They were in the ring before I knew it and I pulled them both into a hug. Then some more music was starting, Christian Cage's. Jason Reso hopped into the ring and hugged me harder than Alex and Chris. Out came Christopher Daniels, in his Curry Man outfit. At this point in time I was so emotional I couldn't see the person until they were right in front of me. Roxxi was in front of me, arms out stretched. We had had quite a feud not too long ago. But we were the best of friends. I squeezed her, she squeezed back. "Bye," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and started tearing up more than before, if that was possible. I could've have sworn every member of the TNA roster, including Sting, Angle and the Beautiful People. But the last two people shocked me most. My Father, Kevin Nash and My (ex-) boyfriend, Allen Jones, whom I hadn't spoken to since our fight, coming from either side of the ramp, it was too much. I was balling my eyes out. Instead of them coming down to the ring, I ran up the ramp. I grabbed both of them around the neck and gave them a hug.

* * *

"Why do you people do this to me?" I asked Roxxi when we were backstage,

"It's because we love you girl!" she told me,

"Well, you could have loved me out of the public eye!"

"Nah, impossible girl, impossible!" and I smiled a small smile.

"Well, at least everyone came out…" I trailed off

"They wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I know. Uh hey, I have to go to AJ's house and get all my stuff. Could you come and help me?" I asked quietly,

"Course darl, Just gimme a minute," She said before leaving.


	3. Just another Problem

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

"Hey AJ," I smiled as I walked through the door, yeah we broke up, but I can still try to be friendly,

"Hey Faye, you know you don't have to do this,"

"AJ, please, just don't say anything," I said as calmly as I possibly could,

"Oh, come on Faye!" he was becoming agitated,

"No AJ stop! This is already hard enough, just please be quiet for one minute!" I tried my best not to yell, it worked, to a certain degree.

"Faith I'm sorry," this was great, it's what happened the night in the hotel… yeah, I walked off.

"AJ, please," Roxxi pleaded and followed me up the stairs, "Faith, you know this isn't easy for AJ either," I nodded annoyed, "Just sayin."

**

* * *

**

I had so much crap in that house; you never would have thought I'd been living there for a year. More like 10 or my whole life even. I was a junk collector, never threw anything away except for food scraps. I know it sounds strange, not to me. After all my crap was in the car, I went back. To say a final goodbye to this house,

"I'm gonna miss you…" I said to my bedroom,

"I'm gonna miss you too," I turned around to see AJ at the door,

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"I don't want to rush you, but Roxxi's waiting in the car,"

"Yeah, I should go," I nodded. This was stupid, one minute we're fighting, then we like each other, then we are acquaintances. It's not very fun. I would love to stay with him. But it would bring back to memories of TNA. My whole career had been with TNA. I started when it started 6 years ago at the age of 22. Dad told me to go to TNA he said it would be good starting out with a fresh company. I'm glad he did. I wrestled a bit in ROH, while I was in TNA; I skipped around, and knew a few people, AJ being one of them.

Alex and Chris were my best friends; they were the clowns you had to like. I wasn't really apart of the women's division although there was one Jessica Kresa (ODB), Trinity, Alexis (Mickie James) and Traci. All but Traci left and I was pretty much alone backstage so I hung with the guys. I wrestled in the X division a bit and was a manager. Then they got the Knockouts. I was so happy. Jess came back, Roxxi came in. It was so cool. And now here I am saying goodbye to my TNA life. And to be honest, I am sort of happy,

"You ready?" Jess asked from the back,

"You haven't left the car have you?"

"Nope, I was catching some Z's," she informed me, "Now let's get out of here. Wave bye to Allen," she stuck her head out the window and did a very childish good-bye,

"Bye Jessica!" AJ screamed back,

"Bye AJ!" I said out the window,

"Bye Faith," he said back.

**

* * *

**

"I am so bored!" I told Jess over the phone,

"That's not my fault. And its Monday I am kind of at work,"

"And you'd rather work than talk to me?"

"Uh, when you have the best job in the world," she paused, "I'm torn,"

"Oh my god! You can't be serious!"

"Sorry Faye, but I gotta run," I didn't even get a chance to reply, because she hung up.

I can't really complain as I was the one that quit. Ah, who am I kidding? No job sucks. You always think it will be the best thing. Then it happens you're like, what the hell did I just do? But I suppose it is nice having a break from TNA, I was bored. And I'm bored now. No one has called me, and if they have I've been busy, and when I ring, they're busy. I hate jobs. This takes me back to what I started with, so I will just be quiet and see what's on TV. Hmm, nothing, let's see, nothing, nothing and more nothing, what the hell? It's Monday night, SOMETHING has to be on. I'd watch basketball, the most boring sport ever, right now. I pressed a Random channel number and it's a commercial break, just my luck. Oh, wait here's something, it's Shawn! Oh my, its Shawn Hickenbottom, better known as HBK Shawn Michaels. He and my dad are great friends. I haven't seen him in ages. Wait, Shawn? Shawn on TV can only mean one thing.  
RAW! WWE Raw is on my television. It has been so long since I've watched any WWE television! JBL? What the hell is he doing saying that stuff to Shawn? What? HBK in financial trouble? What in the blue moon is Vince doing making a storyline with HBK being JBL's servant. Vince has screwed up. Things have gone down hill, more so than I thought, since the last time I watched, which was 5 years ago, if I remember correctly, The McMahon/Helmsley Era. Paul, I miss him too! I wonder how Scott's going. The Kliq, I heard some pretty bad stories about them backstage. But my dad and his friends would always tell me otherwise.  
And this brings me to DX. Of course I was at WCW with dad. But them trying to invade WCW, that was priceless. Dad was almost not going to let me go outside. But I told him it was Uncle Shawn and Uncle Paul and then he let me out. I ran straight out of backstage into the front. I saw the DX army coming up., Shawn, Paul, Jesse James, Billy Gunn and Chyna along with the random that drove the army truck. I doubled over laughing. Shawn and Paul were some of the funniest guys I know. I got right into hanging shit on WCW, as far as anyone knew my dad was outside doing it with me. Off camera, Paul and Shawn both gave me high fives and we had a bit of a chat. OOOOHH! Chris Jericho! Or Chris Irvine, but on TV he is Jericho. What a bastard! Hypocrites? Did he just call everyone hypocrites? This can't be happening; Jericho doesn't do this type of heel. He does funny ass clown heel! Vince has screwed up. Big time. Cena? Ha, he made John Cena champion. Now I have seen everything. This is bad, _very_ bad! I couldn't watch anymore, so I turned the TV off and headed to my new bedroom, in my new house, in my birthplace of Detroit, Michigan.

**

* * *

**

Decode by Paramore woke me up the next morning, "How did we get here? I used to know you so well," I sang to myself as I jumped out of bed. I am a morning person, you can't let the day escape you, is what I always say. But not now because I have absolutely have nothing to do,

"Okay, Faith shut up, just shut up!" I yelled at myself. I am in Detroit I need to be happy that I am home. Cars roaring up the street, there are burn out marks in every street, "It's good to be back."

It wasn't long before I was ready to roam my hometown, I wanted to check out my favourite places and I did just that. I headed downtown and strolled past Fox Theatre. So many fun times in that place Sesame Street being most of them. Then I walked past The Fillmore Detroit. I miss all these places. Dad was born in Trenton, but I was raised in Detroit, I am the product of a one night stand. But the people from that one night stand decided to marry each other, so I was lucky. He lived in Bloomfield Hills but I went with Mum when they separated, I guess she needed me more, although I was older enough to live alone I waned to be near family. Then Mum and Dad got back together, but I stayed in Detroit. Many superstars are from Michigan, the Steiner's, Sgt. Slaughter, Sabu, Rhino, The Guns of course, hell even Eric Bischoff is from here. There's heaps off them, it's funny I never really thought about it. Well anyway, I went to a few other special places, mainly parks funnily enough and then I headed home, not knowing what I was going to do.

**

* * *

**

I couldn't help myself; I went to the gym and got some ring time, and I met this girl, her name is Lexi. It was really funny, like not just really funny but double over laugh funny,

"You're Faith Nash," it was kind of like, 'I can't believe you did that to AJ' sort of voice, "Why did you do that to AJ?" I was right,

"Look, I really don't want people interfering in my personal business,"

"But why?" she sounded like a real 'Fan girl' great,

"Hey, you wanna get in that ring so I can kick some sense it to you?"

"Um, No not really," 'Like totally, that guy is so hot!' was what I was seriously tempted to say,

"I got this ring time and you can stand there and be all High school Cheerleader while I go get someone else to train with," then something clicked in that pretty blonde head of hers,

"No wait, I wasn't serious! Let me train with you, please!" she begged,

"So, you're _not_ all high school cheerleader,"

"No, no way,"

"Then why did you go all 'Like totally, that guy is so hot' on me?" I said it!

"There's this girl that goes here and I was just talking to her and she was all girly and I got into the mood,"

"I suggest you get into that ring before you change again," I said ushering her into the ring.

**

* * *

**

"Let's try a German Suplex," she executed it perfectly, "Nice! Can I ask you a question?" she nodded, "Why are you here?"

"I am training,"

"For what?"

"To be a wrestler, like you," I smiled,

"You have a lot of talent. If only I was still with TNA, I would get a scout to check you out,"

"Yeah, too bad,"

"Hey are you in OVW or something?"

"It's FCW now. But no, I'm not in a training place,"

"How old are you?"

"I turned 22 last week,"

"Happy Birthday and you might want to apply to a training facility, most people don't get in on their anymore," which really sucks,

"Yeah, I was thinking of applying to WWA4,"

"Good, I heard that's really good. A few of my friends in TNA trained there, and look where they are," I heard a toot from outside,

"That's my ride. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I'll be here." That girl has talent, she can make it big.

**

* * *

**

TV Time, it's 10 pm and I am watching TV. Since I watched Raw last night, I thought I'd flick to Sci-Fi and watch ECW. Hey look, it's Matt Hardy! I don't know why, but I always liked Matt more than Jeff. They are both older than me, but Jeff's a little immature for my tastes, I met him when he was in TNA and needless to say, we didn't get along. He's just too; _Jeff_ and he thought I was an utter Cow. Ha, that's funny 'Utter Cow', Udder Cow. Oops, back to business, I met Matt once back in WWF, he was nice, Jeff seemed nice then too though, don't judge what you don't know. Who's this kid? 'Jack Swagger' and his nickname 'The All American American' nah, 'The All American Canadian" you loser, he thinks he's all that, you just wait until Matt beats the living snot out of you! Damn it, it's scripted. I've been in the business so long and I still forget sometimes that it's scripted. This guy has awesome music! Teddy Long, I like him. And the girl he's with looks nice. Match? Come on give me a match baby! Alright! Swagger vs. Hardy! It was five minutes into the match, "This match sucks. This match sucks so much I could cry. This is putting wrestling to shame, it's putting Matt to shame, it's putting WWE to shame, and that's saying something," Faith said to herself, "I can't watch this, it's embarrassing. I think after watching this, I am embarrassed to call myself a wrestler. I honestly never thought I would say that," I said really shocked. But I was true, that match was pure lameness. I headed to my room and laid down falling asleep really fast.

~**Flashback~**

"_Hey look, if it isn't Paint by Numbers," I said harshly at Jeff,_

"_Oh wow, its Satan's personal prostitute," he came back with,_

"_What are you doing here?" I said loathingly,_

"_Oh, see well, this is my place of work," he stated the obvious,_

"_Oh, ha ha, haven't heard that one before," she sarcastically referred to the fact that he always said that, "What are you doing _here_? As in near my locker room,"_

"_I have to speak with your dad," he said calmly, stepping closer,_

"_Back off Hardy!" I snapped,_

"_Faith, be nice to Jeff," I rolled my eyes; he never heard the full conversation._

**~End Flashback~**

I stirred and awoke early the next morning, what the hell am I doing dreaming about 'Neon Sign'? That's one of many nicknames I had for him. Its 7:30am Wednesday morning, it's too early, but I can't go back to sleep without the fear of dreaming about _him_ again. So I jumped out of bed, got changed into some track pants and chucked a jacket over my pyjama top and grabbed my Ipod and went for a calming walk. That was until I bumped into someone, not literally bumped into someone close to it but,

"Faith!" the person yelled when they noticed it was me,

"Mickey!" I screamed back,

"How are you girl?" one of my best friends from high school, Michael Fernandez, asked,

"Eh, I've been better,"

"I heard about you and AJ," he said, I shuddered,

"The whole world know about that don't they?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry,"

"It's cool, but I wish it could have been a bit less public,"

"Me too, just for your sake," he looked at his watch, "Sorry, but I'm kind of on schedule, I gotta run,"

"Yeah, of course can't make Mickey late." He smiled and jogged off. I haven't seen Mickey for about a year. He was working with TNA for a year or two, tech guy, then he asked for his release, Mrs. Fernandez got sick and he went home to look after her. But yeah, so I headed home and had a shower, followed by another boring day, until I got a call from Jess,

"Sup Love?" I asked her to answer it,

"Faithy!" she said in her ODB voice, which she continued to use, "Bored?"

"Obvious much?" I asked, "Actually, I met Mickey this morning,"

"The Mickster? How's he goin?"

"I actually didn't ask, which was really stupid, but he looked and sounded fine,"

"Fay, it's not like you to ignore other's feelings!"

"I have been so bored, that last night I watched ECW,"

"Oh really? How was it?" she questioned,

"It sucked, big time, I watched half of one match, Jack Swagger vs. Matt Hardy, and it sucked so much, I had to turn it of and go to bed," I heard her ODB laugh over the phone, "That's not even the worst part. I dreamt about Skittle Wannabe,"

"Who?" she wasn't around then dumb ass,

"Never mind, you don't know him. How are the guys," I changed the subject,

"They all miss you. The Guns won't stop complaining that we are all boring, EY is lonely and sad, and I think he is depressed,"

"Eric's depressed? What, how?"

"He's not, I just felt like saying it," she laughed,

"Lovely," I said sarcastically, drifting off,

"Actually, someone is depressed,"

"Who?"

"AJ," she said quickly, "He is really misses Fay,"

"Agh," I groaned, "Why did you tell me that? I was doing so well at not thinking about it," even though Mickey brought it up this morning, but I wasn't really thinking about that, I was thinking it was leaving TNA,

"Just thought you should know. Hey anyways the guys want us all to catch up," her voice was becoming a bit distant, "Roxxi, gimme back the damn phone!"

"FAITH!" was screamed into my ear,

"Rox, that really hurt," I laughed truthfully,

"Oh sorry, but I miss you! We all do,"

"I miss you all too!" I sighed, "Hell, I even miss Jacqueline and that Sojourner chick, and they get on my nerves, a lot!"

"I think I've heard word that they miss having you around to make fun of! Oh, Chris is yelling at me, lemme put him on," I heard some shuffling then the voice of Chris Sabin on the phone,

"So, did you miss me? Coz I missed you, and I think Alex might be PMSing coz you're not here, and he's really pissing me off. And you're one of the only people that can shut him up, the other being Taylor and I don't know where the hell she is, and you have to come back and help me out. Please Faith, I'm begging you!" he begged very fast into the phone. Tay was the only other one coz she was young and made him laugh, although I am 28 I can still do it, some others do occasionally,

"Woah, slow down Sabes, lemme start at the beginning. Yes I do miss you, Alex always PMS's just ignore him for a bit, or try and find Tay. And I'm not coming back, as much as I want to, I can't, and it'd look pretty stupid. But I really want to see you all again," I smiled, it was true, I couldn't go back no matter how I wanted to,

"Faye, Jess said somethin bout you dreamin bout Skittle Wannabe…" yeah, he knew,

"Uh yeah, I did. I was thinking bout Matt before I went to bed, and then I started thinking about Jeff bein an ass, and I dreamt about one of the many times he pissed me off," I stopped, "It was nothing," I added,

"As long as you're okay,"

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh, put Alex on, I'll try and sort him out," he handed the phone to him,

"Lex, I'm gone, I can't have you PMSing and pissing everyone off,"

"Oh, hey Faith, I'm good, thanks for asking," he said snobbishly,

"Hey, no you're not good, no one likes it when you get all moody. Just be normal for me please, I don't need them calling me and complaining,"

"I'll try," he said sadly,

"Good boy, now I have to go, I am gonna squeeze in some Gym time before dinner. Tell everyone I love them!" and I hung up. Now to the Ring!

**

* * *

**

"Hey, is the ring free?" I asked the receptionist at the gym,

"Sorry, it's booked out all day," I groaned and turned around, that'd be right,

"The ring is right over there," this person booked out the ring for the whole day?

"Hey, you! Why do you need the gym for the whole day?" I said harshly,

"Faith? Grumpy much," the man said turning around,

"Paul! I'm sorry, really sorry, I just wanted the ring. Wait, why _do_ you need it the whole day?"

"Vince has got some scouting thing today, and I came along,"

"He's scouting people from here?" Lexi! I turned to the receptionist again,

"Is there a Lexi in there?"

"I actually think there is, she is up soon,"

"Paul, I have to get in there, now! I don't care what it takes; just get me in there _now_!"

"You're Kevin Nash's daughter; I don't think it'll take much,"

"Last time I checked, Vince didn't like dad,"

"He didn't like me either, but I married his billion dollar princess!" he said with a DX smile, "Now hurry up," we walked through the doors and I saw the ring setup with a whole lot of chairs around it, most of them were occupied but there was a few spares, "Sit here and don't cause any trouble, if you're anything like your dad, I could get fired," he said jokingly,

"Promise!"

"How much?"

"I'll have you know, that no one questions my promises," I stood up and stood face to chin with him,

"I swear you have grown since last time I saw you,"

"Maybe you're shrinking?"

"Hey, is there any chance your dad could do that? Coz he needs to shrink, much like Khali…"

"I don't think he's shrinking just yet. Oh look its Lexi!" I said excitedly as I saw her enter the ring, she was me and walked over to where I was,

"Faith! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get ring time, then they said it was booked, and then they said you were here, so I came in!"

"They wouldn't even let my parents in how'd you get in?"

"This loser over here got me in," I pointed to Paul and her mouth gaped open,

"He's Triple H," she said excitedly,

"Well, yeah it's Paul but hey," he shook her hand, "Now, if Faith wants to see you, you must be good, so kick butt," he told her, "No pressure," he said seriously. She turned around and faced her opponent, getting ready to rumble.

**

* * *

**

"Lexi! You did good! That was one heck of a super-plex,"

"I've been practicing them, thanks. I'm just a bit nervous,"

"Don't be, I'll go see if Paul knows any scoop," I walked over to the scouts and caught some words,

"She is very talented,"

"Lexi Jones could go far," I smiled, and jogged back over to her,

"They like you," she smiled ear-to-ear, "But don't get to excited," she nodded and went over to the other people trying out. I was tapped on the shoulder and spun around to meet a familiar name, not so familiar face,

"Miss Nash,"

"Uh, Mr. McMahon," I said hesitantly,

"It's funny you should be here today, I have been thinking, that if you are interested, I would like you to join the WWE," I was shocked,

"Oh, wow Mr McMahon, that's really nice of you. I'd have to think about it and talk it over with dad,"

"Ah, yes how is Kevin doing?"

"He's doing well. Thank-you for the opportunity, I just have to see what my dad thinks, I can't say I think he'll be pleased, but you never know,"

"Tell Kevin I said hi," oh, coz I will totally be doing that, 'hi dad, I talked to Vince today, he wants me to join WWE' '*insert angry words here*' 'oh well, Vince said hi' yeah, not happening,

"Will do," I lied right to his face, cool. I didn't see Paul or Lexi again so I just went home, went to bed and…

**~Flashback~**

"_Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy," a 21 year old Jeff said,_

"_Hey, I'm Faith Nash," an 18 year old Faith said,_

"_Kevin Nash's daughter?" he questioned, she nodded, "Shouldn't you be at WCW?"_

"_I am here with Shawn, dad's kind of afraid of what could happen to at WCW,"_

"_It can't be that bad," he said taking a sip of the water bottle he was holding,_

"_Well, it is, some of the backstage politics can result in the injuring of people," she tugged on the bottom of the flannel work shirt she was wearing, "I shouldn't be saying this," he sensed her discomfort,_

"_Don't worry the secrets safe with me," he whispered in her ear, Faith had teenage crush butterflies in her stomach,_

"_Thanks," she said very shyly, she was positive she had turned some form of red, hoping not Tomato Red,_

"_You okay?" he asked noticing the colour on her cheeks,_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," She lied through her teeth, "It's just a little hot in here," which it was, but that wasn't the reason she was blushing,_

"_Here, have a drink," he handed her the water bottle, "I'll take you outside for some fresh air," he offered politely,_

"_Thanks. You started here really young didn't you?" she asked skin slowly going back to its normal colour,_

"_Yeah, I was 16 when I had my first match,"_

"_Oh, yeah you jobbed to Scott," she laughed,_

"_Hey, I wrestled on TV, that's all that mattered,"_

"_Yeah, and I bet you had all the girls swarming over you,"_

"_You don't think they weren't before?" he asked offended, but Faith didn't realise he was joking,_

"_Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"_

"_I was kidding, its okay," he assured her, she smiled shyly and began to blush again because he grabbed her arms lightly when he said it, once again he noticed but not telling her, "Being Nash's daughter must be tough,"_

"_No, it's pretty cool, but yeah a bit demanding if I have to travel with him," she said, "or Shawn and Paul," she added,_

"_What are Shawn and Paul to you?" I cranked my head to the side not understanding, "Like good friends of your dad? Or family?"_

"_Them, Scott and the other Sean - X-Pac-, are like uncles too me, they're just awesome guys," she smiled, "Okay, enough about my life. What about your family?"_

"_Well, there's me and Matt of course, and dad. Mom died when I was 9," he hung his head,_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Faith quickly apologised,_

"_It's okay. We live in Cameron, on this big block of land; we made a wrestling ring out of a trampoline with some hose wrapped around some tree trunks. Me and Matt made a few promotions and that's my life,"_

"_Faith!" a voice from inside called,_

"_Hey Shawn," he gave me a hug,_

"_You could have told me you were gonna be outside," I have to be the only person he's over protective of,_

"_That's my fault, she was feeling too hot so I brought her out here," Jeff took the blame,_

"_Thanks Jeff," then he turned back to the young lady, "Faith, I told your dad that I'd get you home as soon as the show's finished,"_

"_Course, Bye Jeff it was nice meeting you," she waved girlishly,_

"_Nice meeting you too Faith," he waved back. And she got into the car wondering if she would ever see him again. What a stupid question…_

**~End Flashback~**

"No," I groaned.


	4. Boy Troubles

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled banging my arms down on the bed, "NO!" I yelled again getting up, "This can't be happening!" I slammed my now closed fists on the wall, "NO!" I kicked the wall, "shouldn't have done that," I said bringing my foot up so I could rub it, "But why?" I asked myself, so I am talking to myself again, get over it. You probably want to know why I am so angry, well I don't want to talk about it, or my other foot will hurt. It's just not something I ever want to think about ever again, but I guess my mind has other ideas. I should probably ring my dad today and ask him about going to WWE, it's not something I'm looking forward to doing but I need to consider my options. You are also probably wondering why I need to ask my dad, see, I could take the job and have him never speak to me again, or be the good daughter that I am and ring him for his opinion. The latter sounded more appealing,

"Daddy?" I said in my normal voice,

"Hey Faith how's it going sweetheart?"

"It's going great dad. But I needed to ask you something,"

"That doesn't sound so convincing," that's because it's not,

"Dad, what would you say if I got an offer from Vince McMahon?" I said very hesitantly,

"Doing what? Faith," he said over protectively,

"Wrestling dad, nothing else!"

"Faith, this is _Vince_ we're talking about. And when did he offer this to you anyway?"

"I know its Vince dad, and he offered it to me when I went to the gym to get some ring time yesterday. WWE were doing some scouting here in Detroit. I met Paul there. At the end Vince found me and gave me the offer. Oh and he says hi," I threw that in with a voice pleading with him to let me have the job,

"He says hi?" he scoffed, "Faith, I'm not sure if I want you working with Vince,"

"Dad, look, I could be on Raw and be with Shawn, I could be with ECW who travel with Raw and be with Shawn, or I could on Smackdown and Paul would be there. There are people from TNA on both brands. I know people, and Vince won't mess with me, his son-in-law _is_ Paul. Come on dad, please!" I begged and offered some ups for WWE,

"Faith, I know all these things, I'm just not sure I want you working with the opposition,"

"Dad, I quit TNA, I want to try something else out, I promise if I don't like it I'll quit! Come on dad, just a test run. And if you call Shawn and Paul they'll throw in some good points too!"

"Faith, I am still not pleased, but this is ultimately your decision. I am also sure that the guys won't be too pleased to hear that you're jumping ship,"

"Thanks dad. I am really sorry that I am jumping ship; just being with TNA for 6 years isn't exactly my idea of a fulfilled career. Anyway, if it doesn't work out I will head over to Japan or Mexico. New Japan Pro and AAA are always good options,"

"I would have liked you too choose those first, or even head back to ROH,"

"I wasn't looking for a job and he offered it. And WWE will be good for me, get a bit more exposure with those that don't watch variety,"

"I suppose, but Faith as I have told you before, no posing for Playboy," he said sternly,

"I wouldn't dare do that dad, you know my opinion on sluts in the ring," I said truthfully,

"I do darling, and speaking of sluts, I heard some people have been trying to get at AJ,"

"I really don't want to hear any gossip from you Dad. Not now, not 5 years ago, not ever," I laughed,

"Of course, you should probably tell the guys here before you show up in WWE,"

"Of course dad, I'm not stupid,"

"I know you're not," he paused and I heard him talking to someone else, "Sorry Fay, Jeff want's me,"

"Tell him and everyone I said hi! I'll tell the others later. Love you Dad,"

"Love you too," and I heard the beep, how am I going to tell the others I am jumping ship? So many other people have done it its sort of becoming tradition, but usually not, not meaning to brag, big names like me. Well there's _him_, but I try not to think about _him_. I completely blanked, he works with WWE! How could I forget? Apparently he is getting a push and should be champ soon! What is wrong with me? I am going to accept a job with my arch nemesis, not good. What if I get put on Smackdown? What if I get put in a storyline with him? I think I could cry. No I can't cry I have to be dry when I call Jess and Roxxi and Chris and Alex and Eric and Jay and AJ. How the hell am I going to do that? Why is life so damn hard? I have to lie down.

**

* * *

**

So, I sort of fell asleep when I was lying down. That was 2 hours ago at 12pm. I must have been tired. But now to get this over and done with, I have to call the gang. Here goes nothing,

"Pick up, pick up," I said into the un-answered phone,

"FAITHY!" Chris Sabin said into Jess's phone,

"Chris? What the hell are you doing answering Jess's phone?"

"Well, you see, she left it in the lounge room while she 'emptied the tank', her exact words," he informed me,

"Well who else is there?"

"Well, there's Me, Alex, Roxxi, EY, Jay (Lethal), Austin (Consequences Creed), Jess, Joe and AJ,"

"The _whole_ gang,"

"Oh, wait, Angel, Jamie (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky respectively), Petey (Williams) and Taylor are here as well,"

"So it literally is the _whole_ gang," I said sort of laughing, sort of dreading what I have to say,

"Tank's Empty," I heard Jess yell in a very ODB type manner, "Hey, gimme back my phone dimwit,"

"No, Chris put in on speaker, please," I asked, he did so and everyone said a collective Hi, and then someone called out,

"FAITH SAVE US! ALEX IS PMSING LIKE NO MAN!"

"Joe? Is that you?" he said yeah, "Sorry I can't help with that now, there's something I really need to tell all of you,"

"20 Canadian bucks says she's pregnant," Petey said proudly,

"Hey, you live in Michigan, watch it buddy, coz next time I see you, you owe me 20 _Canadian_ bucks," he groaned and I heard a fist bang on the table,

"Well what is it hun?" Angel asked,

"I've been offered a job with WWE," I cringed at it, even as I said it I knew it wasn't going to be good,

"WHAT?" they all said collectively, yep it didn't sound good,

"Faith, you can't take it! You can't betray your family!" Alex yelled angrily and sadly,

"I know it's bad, and everyone but Tay, Ange and Eric can yell at me," they couldn't because they worked with WWE,

"THEY CAN YELL ALL THE BLOODY HELL THEY WANT FAITH! THEY AREN'T THE ONES GOING TO WWE!" I heard a very angry Joe yell,

"FAITH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OURS FOREVER!" I heard a, hardly ever, angry Austin yell, I felt my eyes start to get watery,

"Come on Aus, I will be,"

"Faith, how could you do this? We've been family for too long, you can't do this now," Petey piped up again, now I am going cry,

"Faith, you could get hurt, not just in the ring. I don't think WWE is safe," a concerned Chris told me,

"Guys, I know I said all those things, and I don't break promises, just because I go there doesn't mean we aren't family, because we will be forever, no matter wherever any of us go," I started, "and Sabes, I know people there, _you_ know people there, and it can't be too bad. I know people on all three shows, you know people on all three shows. I will be safe there,"

"What about Rainbow, Faith?" Chris asked, "He's there,"

"As long as I'm on Raw or ECW I should be fine Chris, and even if I am on the same show as him, I have Paul and he'll make sure nothing happens. It'll be fine,"

"I don't know why you guys are getting all worked up. I _date_ Greg, and I am friends with Matt and Jeff. I don't get why you don't like Jeff though,"

"We know Jamie, but you aren't going into a whole new environment, with new people," Chris told her, "And don't worry about the thing with Jeff,"

"Thanks Jamie. And everyone I know where you're coming from, and I am touched that none of you want me to get hurt. But I just want to try out some new things,"

"You can try out new things that _don't_ involve going to our opponent company," Jay tried to con me out of it,

"Jay, I know I can, and I already spoke to dad and I told him that if I had any trouble's I would quit and go to Japan or AAA,"

"Guys, WWE isn't as bad as you all think, sure it can get a bad rap, but Faith is old enough to not get herself into trouble," Taylor told them,

"Faith hasn't gotten into trouble since she snuck into our locker room and stole our street clothes," Alex reminded them of that time I stole some of the guys' clothes,

"That was 6 months ago," Joe made a joke, but it was true,

"Okay, but still she won't get into trouble in a new company," Taylor continued,

"I love you Tay! My life saver! Hang on, um, Jess, Rox and AJ you guys haven't said anything yet," I was hurt that they hadn't tried to talk me out of it. I heard some fighting assuming someone was trying to get one of them on the phone,

"Faith, I know you want to do this, but you could have told us before you accepted," Roxxi told me,

"But-"

"It was sort of selfish of you to not include us in your decision," Jess interjected me,

"Faith, this is low. I know you don't like TNA anymore, but you could have at least told us," AJ spoke for the first time, I miss his voice…

"But Guys! I am telling you! I haven't accepted the damn offer yet! I knew I had to tell you guys first, I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't jump ship without consulting you first!"

"Oh, well in that case, I'm not angry anymore," Jess said carefree,

"I knew that wasn't like you," Roxxi forgave me, then it was quite and it was pretty awkward,

"Allen, are you going to say anything, coz it's sort of scaring me you being this quiet, you are never quiet," still silence, "Come on Allen," I called him Allen when I was being sympathetic, begging, or patronizing, this was the second,

"Faith, I'm just not quite sure if I want you to go," he started, but I cut him off,

"Guys, I wanna talk to AJ alone, could you take it off speaker phone?" they did so and we were back to the conversation,

"I know we broke up but I just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"AJ, not one of those people wants me to get hurt or see me go and I am still gonna go. What makes you think that you could change my mind?" I asked him, not like I was going to start a fight, but genuinely interested as to what makes him think that,

"Faith, we've been through so much, I just thought that you might listen to me,"

"I've been through so much with most of them,"

"No in that way, we started going out in 2005, that's 3 years. I just thought that maybe that might mean something,"

"It does AJ, but I have to start making decisions on my own. I am 28, I have probably made one decision for myself, and that's what I'm going to wear when I wake up. And that's a lame excuse for a decision. Allen, dad told me to come to TNA and ROH, not me, dad, and I am grateful for it but I want this to be _my_ decision. Something I choose to do myself. Even Dad told me it wasn't his first preference to go there, but I _want_ to go,"

"Faith, I respect that, but you don't get along to well with Ron Killings and you absolutely hate Jeff's guts and he returns those feelings. Just bad things could happen,"

"AJ, Jeff has been suspended twice; I really don't think he will start anything. Me not getting along well with Ron doesn't mean I am going to start a fight and if anything happens I have Paul and Shawn, there's nothing to worry about,"

"I know Faith, just if you do go, promise me you will be safe,"

"You know I will be AJ," –beep-, "What was that?"

"I think Jess's phone might be going flat,"

"Oh, okay. I guess you should get going,"

"Yeah probably,"

"One last thing, if you have any questions about WWE, ask Christy, she did win the Diva search, and please tell Austin I'm really sorry," that's when the phone went dead. That was hard and sad, Austin has never been mad at me, neither has Jay. Chris and Alex had a few moments but they never sounded that angry. This is messed up. It's so messed up that I think I might boycott watching TNA. I don't think I can stand looking at them.

**

* * *

**

**/\ January 24, Two Days Before The Rumble 2009 /\**

So the Royal Rumble is in two days, and I have to be there, because it's in Detroit. This whole ordeal has been under raps. Only a few people new, so there are no spoilers going round on the internet. Sure there are the 'Will Faith Nash be going to WWE?' questions everywhere. But no one is 100% sure. Dad organised some shopping time with Paul. Shopping with Paul, should be fun. I will be disguised in a hoodie and sunglasses. Everyone knows Big Sexy and The Game are friends but I don't need the bombardment of crazed AJ fans and it will probably spark some more rumours. Anyways, the Royal Rumble is in two days, which means my WWE debut is in two days. I am interfering in the divas match. I had this massive argument with Vince about my ring attire. He tried to make me wear something very similar to a string bikini. I told him to get stuffed. So I am wearing a midriff top with long sleeves and shorts. Not extensively short shorts though. But that's not what I'm debuting in. I am coming out with a hoodie and sunglasses, extremely similar to what I'm wearing today. But at the end I will be revealed. I am helping the heel diva. Beth Phoenix, so I am heel. There are also rumours going around that Jason (Christian Cage) is coming back to WWE, but I know the truth. This will be explained at the Rumble. Some more good news, I haven't dreamt about the current WWE champion, Skittles, since I dreamt about our first encounter. So I am very happy about that. _Ding dong_. The door, Paulie's here! So I ran to the door and met a happy Paul,

"Paul why so happy?" I ushered him into my house then into my kitchen to get him a drink,

"I have some great news!" he said sitting down at the table,

"I love good news!" I gave him his drink and sat down opposite him,

"You're going to be on Raw," he said quickly,

"What did ya say?"

"You're going to be on Raw," he said slower,

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed,

"I new you'd be happy," I smiled,

"You know me too well," I giggled, "I DON'T HAVE TO WORK WITH MAGIC MARKER!" I screamed,

"No, but you might have to, further on down the track though," he answered, I suddenly got gloomy,

"Might," I repeated, "I can do might. Now let's leave before you drop anymore bombs," I suggested grabbing my bag and sunglasses,

"You really don't have to wear those," he said as I closed the door behind us,

"Yeah I do. People are still pissed at what I did to AJ, and I want to be me in WWE a really big surprise. So I am wearing this!" I said jumping up and down before I got in the car,

"If you're with me, people are going to find out soon enough who you are. And only celebrities where glasses and hoods to the mall, so take it off,"

"No!" I yelled but he grabbed my sunnies and pulled my hood down, "I can put the hood back up loser," but I didn't because he could out-power me any day. It took 10 minutes to get to the mall and we hopped out of his expensive car and I followed him in, people spotted us straight away, he signed their things. None of them noticed me sneak into some random, expensive looking shop,

"Can I help you?" a young looking girl asked, probably because I ran in like I was a robber,

"No, thanks, I'm just going to look around," I said turning around to look at her, "And possibly hide out for a bit,"

"Hide from what?" she probably thought I was running from the police,

"Just some AJ Styles fans that look like they want to murder me,"

"That's why you look familiar. You're Faith Nash," she stated,

"Yeah hi, so I'm just going to hang here for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah of course,"

"Faith? You in here?" Paul called,

"Yeah, I'm here, and I might just stay here for a bit. Me and AJ fans don't get along," I smiled a toothy cheeky grin, "And this shop has cute stuff!" I noticed a cute top on the rack,

"Would you like me to close the shop for a bit? Because a lot of them have realised you're in here," the girl asked walking to the front,

"If it's cool with you," I grabbed some more things and walked towards the change room, "I think I might try this stuff on," I came out 20 minutes with two piles of clothes ones that I want and ones that I don't, "So I like all this stuff, and there's a few more on the shelf that I liked," I chucked it on the counter and dug through my bag for my purse then fiddled with my purse until I found my credit card, then looked around, "Where's Paul?"

"I think he's in the change room," and as if on que he came out in a new dinner jacket and jeans with a striped blue dinner shirt underneath,

"Lookin good Hunter," I used his ring name, "Where are you goin that needs you to be all dressed up?"

"We have dinner with Vince tonight,"

"Have fun!" I said as I entered my pin number,

"You're coming too Faith; he wants to get to know you properly,"

"I ain't going to dinner with Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" I told him,

"Yeah you are. And it's some snazzy restaurant. So you can wear something you have there,"

"I don't like you anymore," I said dismally, "But Smackdown's on tonight don't you want to see yourself on TV?"

"I can see myself on TV anytime I want to, there are DVD's of me you know," he laughed; I groaned, dinner with my new boss. Fantastic.

**

* * *

**

**\/January 26, Royal Rumble in 1 hour\/**

People are running around like MAD! It looks like they are no where near ready,

"Coz you gotta have Faith!"

"Oh, Mickie you're so fine!" I sang to Mickie James,

"YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed,

"I'm here!"

"You didn't tell me you were coming here!" she smacked my arm playfully,

"Sorry! But Vince didn't want anyone to know I'm here!"

"Are you on Raw?"

"YEAH!" I jumped up and down, "I'm with you," I said full of life,

"I can't wait! Oh, look at the time, I gotta go, hair and make up are waiting!" She skipped off. I wondered around thinking of the many times I had been here in my life, but only a handful of times backstage. I saw a locker room that read 'HBK' so I opened the door and jumped in, thankful Shawn was decent,

"So, I had this idea that we could wreak havoc backstage at Raw," I said casually, Shawn jumped out of his skin,

"Faith! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I couldn't resist. But what do you say?"

"Maybe, now get out. I have to change!" he pushed me out the door and I growled at him, he laughed at me. I grumbled down the hall for five minutes,

"As sour as ever,"

"Go away Jeff,"

"Come on Faith, we're friends, you can tell me,"

"Ha!" I laughed, "Friends? 10 years ago. Never again," I started walking but he followed,

"Come on, I can't even remember why we're fighting,"

"Sure you don't," I mocked,

"I don't! Wanna tell me?" he asked pretty much whispering the last three words in my ear, butterflies…

"No I don't. now leave me alone," I quickly walked away,

"Whatcha gonna do to me if I don't?"

"I have a few ideas," he may have said something else but I walked into the ladies toilets. I groaned out loud,

"Boy troubles?" someone asked walking out of a cubicle,

"What gave it away?" I asked,

"The barging in yelling and the really loud groan. Who is it, and what'd he do?"

"Jeffrey Hardy, and I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Understandable. I'm Melina by the way," she extended her hand,

"Faith," I shook it, "I am interfering in your match,"

"Oh yeah. Good luck with that, and Jeff," she said before walking out. I looked in the mirror and took in the sight, I look like a mess. My dark hair is everywhere and so are my clothes. This sucks.

**

* * *

**

"The winner of this match and _still_ WWE Woman's champion, Beth Phoenix!" the crowd jeered the champion even more so than usual, because I had come to her aid after Santino had been banished from ringside. I held her hand in the air and she looked at me, chants of 'Who are you?' and 'Get out of here' were chanted through the arena,

"As I can here, all of you want to know who this is?" Beth had grabbed a microphone, a loud 'yes' was shouted, "Well, look who popped in," she said, it was the cue for me to un hide myself. First I took of my sunglasses, holding my head down I ripped of my hood and looked up,

"Surprised? Thought so," I said arrogantly. I held Beth's hand up again, smiling vainly. I walked over to the ropes and exited the ring, Beth followed and we walked up the ramp our heads and hands held high,

"Nice meeting you," she said as we got backstage,

"You too," I said before she walked off. I walked around for a bit before I met someone I hadn't seen in a while,

"Welly, welly, welly if it isn't Faithy, Faithy, Faithy!" a prepared (for his interference in a match) Jason Reso came up and gave me a hug,

"I can't believe you're actually here!" I screamed,

"You knew more than me! I didn't know you were coming here!"

"Only good secret keepers new about it!"

"I can see that!" I smiled and hugged him again, when I heard someone cough,

"Could I interrupt this little love-fest and talk to Faith?"

"Hardy, get a life, and I don't want to talk to you,"

"I might just leave," Jason said walking away,

"Great seeing you again, bye," I waved, "What?" I snapped at Jeff,

"Can you tell me what I did wrong?" he asked. Here we go…


	5. Turbo Drive

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

**~Flashback~ **

"_Faith. What are you doing here?"_

"_Hey Jeff. My dad got signed after the downfall of WCW! So I will be here a lot now!" I said smiling and jumping up and down,_

"_That's cool! We can hang out more!" he smiled,_

"_I know! It's really cool!"_

"_Do you think that maybe we could go get a bite to eat after the show?" he asked,_

"_I'd like that," I smiled, "Where should we go?" I asked,_

"_I dunno, wherever you want," he answered linking arms with me, "I'm paying,"_

"_You don't have to do that," I said looking at him,_

"_Yeah I do," he smiled sweetly._

Later that evening

"_That was _nice_, I suppose," I said rudely, "Stop drinking!" I yelled,_

"_Come on sweetheart. The more we drink, the more fun we have," he said with slurred words,_

"_Yeah, I don't think so. Take me home," I ordered,_

"_Come on, we can stay a little bit longer,"_

"_No, take me home NOW!" I screamed. I grabbed him by the shirt, "Take me home Hardy, or I will punch you so hard it'll two weeks from Monday!" I yelled,_

"_Fine, fine I'm coming," he said, his words all over the place. We walked outside into the freezing winds, it was March, "Fuck it's cold out here,"_

"_Ya think?" I snapped and pulled my jacket tighter, "Open the door," he did so and I pulled it open and quickly got inside,_

"_Well, I had fun," he said as he pulled on the main road,_

"_Yeah, me too. It was _fantastic_," I said sarcastically, which he didn't pick up on,_

"_Good. Why are you being so sour?"_

"_Well, because you clearly hadn't noticed my sarcasm before, this date sucked Jeff. Plain and simple. What is your problem? When you take someone on a date, you don't go to a bar and get drunk. You take them too a nice restaurant, but they didn't teach_ you_ that did they?"_

"_What? You didn't say you wanted to go to a restaurant!" he defended himself,_

"_I thought it was implied! Watch where your going," it didn't take long before I heard sirens and saw lights behind us, "Fan-fucking-tastic here come the police!" I shrunk down into my seat, "This puts the cherry on top of the cake!"_

"_What can I do for you officer?" Jeff said, very cliché,_

"_Can I see your license," Jeff mumbled yes and went for his wallet, it was gone,_

"_I think I left it at the bar,"_

"_Right, please step out of the vehicle," the officer said stepping away, "I will need you to complete a couple of tests, first, blow into this," he was being breathalysed, _great!_ Just what I need,_

"_Please step into the police car,"_

"_But my girlfriend is in the car," he said, I am not your girlfriend!_

"_Miss, I have to Mr Hardy to the station, would you like to come?"_

"_No," I said flatly, "I don't if he gets into trouble,_

"_Miss, I would like to remind you, that you could get into serious trouble, because you let a drunk man drive a car,"_

"_Well, I'm sorry officer. I wasn't really paying attention to that idiot and how drunk he was, I just wanted to get home and away from!" I yelled angrily,_

"_Miss step out of the car and into mine,"_

"_What!" I ran my hands up my face and through my hair. So Hardy messed up and I get something on my permanent record, great!"_

**~End Flashback~**

"So, I got you into trouble with the cops. So what?" he said when I was finished,

"Hardy, that's my permanent record, which was perfect! Before I went out with you," I yelled, "My dad wouldn't talk to me for a year after that happened! I was pretty much abandoned because of your stupid decision! What makes it worse is that I liked you! I thought you could be the guy I spent the rest of my life with! But now I _hate_ you! I never want to see you again! So get out of my face before I fucking Jackknife power bomb your ass!" I screamed and walked off in a flurry. Fucking Jerk Face! I need to talk to someone, someone who knows me. But I don't want to tell anyone! There is only one person I can call, the man that I fell in love with, then followed it by dumping him when I was leaving. My life is messed up! After a few rings a tired AJ picked up,

"Hello?"

"AJ," I said crying,

"Faith? What's wrong?" I heard him sit up, I then proceeded to tell him the nights events,

"I can't take it!"

"Faith, it'll be okay. You aren't on the same show as him. He won't be anywhere near you,"

"Oh no, AJ. Jeff Hardy is _every_where. There's no escaping him! He'll find me. Or I'll be moved to Smackdown or he'll be moved to Raw. It's not fair!"

"Faith, call Jay or Mickie or someone, you can't keep beating yourself up. You just need to sleep and not think about it,"

"Thanks you, I love how you always no just what to say!" I smiled and stopped crying wiping the tears from my face,

"No problem girl. If you ever have any problems with anything, you know you can always call me. Always,"

"I know. I should go before he finds me again. Bye!"

"Yeah see ya Faith." I need to go home, I need to go home! I went into the car park and searched for my car. One of the many perks of being a pro wrestler is the great pay check. I collect cars. Classic cars to be exact. I have about 20 of them. They are awesome. Never leave my shed out the back though. If they ever leave there I'd die. They mean the world to me. So, as close to the world as a possession can. I truly live up to the Motor City nickname. But I did _not_ drive one here tonight. I drove my 2004 Mercedes-Benz CLK55 AMG cabriolet, my favourite type of car. I searched for a while and eventually found it, with something that was not there before, _with_ a big dark curved _key_ scratch along the side of it. I could have died, my favourite car, out of all the cars I have in my garage, on the one night I decide to drive it, some asshole put a big _key_ scratch,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed and it echoed through the car park, anyone would have though someone was being murdered, and loads of people did because they came rushing towards me,

"Faith, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" Shawn asked,

"Some _asshole_ scratched my car! My Benz, Shawn, My _BENZ_! The one damn night I decide to drive it some asshole scratches it with their _key_!" I yelled, causing more than a few people to give me weird looks,

"I don't think that's reason to give a scream like someone is slashing your throat," he whispered angrily,

"Shawn the idiot that scratched my car may as well have slashed my throat! I am going to kill them when I find out who did it!" I screamed,

"You can all leave now, I think I have this sorted,"

"Shawn, do you know how much money this will cost to have fixed? The scratch goes down the whole right side!" I rubbed my eyes, "I knew signing with WWE was going to cause problems! It's not fucking fair!"

"Please stop the swearing," Shawn said,

"Fine," I groaned, "I have to go home before anything else bad happens. This place is jinxed," I said looking up checking nothing was going to fall on me when I got in, 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry played. _Well, it's kind of hard when you wrestle for a living_, I thought to myself. Damn Katy Perry. I am going straight to bed and falling straight asleep

**

* * *

**

So fulfilled my promise of falling straight away. Thank god. But as soon as I woke up, I remembered the night before. Hardy and My precious car. Which reminds me, I have to call Greg, my mechanic, hopefully he can get it out without doing serious damage to the actual car. I am so pissed. That person is probably jealous because they can't afford a car like mine. That person is going to die when I get my hands on them. You know what, I actually think it was Jeff. That fucking ass! I have to call Greg,"Faith! How are you?""I'm great Greg! I need a favour,""Anything for you,""Last night I decided to drive my Benz to the Royal Rumble right, and get this, some fuckwit scratch the entire right side of my car with his key. Any chance you can fix it?"

"Come down and I'll check it out,""Thanks Greg!" I said and hung up, quickly grabbing the keys and getting into my damaged Mercedes Benz, it didn't take long to get to Greg's garage, I chucked him the keys as he said he can fix it, "I love you Greg! You're my lifesaver!" he chucked me the keys to his fire truck Red 2006 Aston Martin DB9 Volante, convertible of course,

"Take car of it," he said,

"Of course, it's never leaving my sight," I kissed both of his cheeks lightly, like a very rich posh person, but with Greg that's how I am, he's a bit metro sexual, but there's nothing wrong with a man that wants to look good and treat himself right. But Greg is awesome at fixing cars, so I don't care, "See ya Thursday!" I said loudly as I sped out of the garage in the borrowed car, I kept thinking that I should get me one of these cars, diamonds might be a girls best friend, but cars are my lovers. Because it is January it's 25 degrees and it's fucking freezing, so naturally I have the top up and the heater blaring. Jeans, boots and a big fluffy jacket is my attire. The roads are icy but not too much. I make my way home attracting not too much attention. WWE is in town and it is not too strange seeing fancy cars driving around, because I live here among a lot of other famous people, residents don't seem to really care anymore. I make my way home safely to see an unfamiliar car in my driveway, and a man at my door, I park the car in the driveway attracting his attention. He turns around and makes his way over to my car,

"Hold it!" I said sticking out my hand in a 'stop' gesture, "Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing at my house?" I asked rudely,

"I am Constable Jack Daley, people have been reporting disruptive noises from this address,"

"What? I'm sorry officer but I haven't been home for 2 hours, I don't know what could possibly have happened," I replied shocked,

"It was not from this morning but from last night,"

"Last night, I was at a show. I work for WWE and I was at the Royal Rumble last night. Who ever is making these accusations is making false statements. I have heaps of people that will tell you the exact same thing, that I was not home and I was at the show. This person is lying,"

"I will believe you because my son happens to be a wrestling fan and he says he saw you on TV last night. But if we hear anymore complaints, we will be back," he walked away and got back into is car, I walked up my front steps and opened the door stepping in and closing it behind me,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!!" I screamed, there are things seriously wrong with the world. But unfortunately I don't have anytime to think about it, I have a show to get too.

* * *

**Later that night: Monday Night Raw**

"Shawn, someone called and complained about loud noises coming from my place last night! I wasn't even home!" I yelled as I barged into Shawn's locker room sitting down on the bench, "What do I do?"

'You really should know first," he said looking at me, "Who would want to get you into trouble with the police?"

"I dunno, the same dude that scratched my car?" I said shrugging, "Why would someone do that though?"

"They might be jealous, who they have the wrong house number,"

"I say the former, they obviously know who they're targeting. Well, not entirely, they seem forget I work with WWE and I was here last night, but maybe not because they scratched my car. Agh! Shawn, help me!"

"I'm sorry Fay but there isn't anything I can do to help. I think Vince wanted to see you, I suggest you go,"

"Yeah, whatever," I said getting up and walking down the hall,

"Grumpy again I see," Melina joked,

"Someone scratched my damn car, then called the cops and told them I was being 'disruptive',"

"How do you know they're the same person," she trying to make me calm down, I just looked at her, "Okay, so all evidence points to the same person. But you can get your car fixed and you weren't even home last night, and you won't be for awhile. So don't worry about it,"

"I suppose you're right. But now I have too see the boss!" I said feigning the excitement, "Do you know where his office is?"

"Down the hall and to your left," she told me,

"Thanks," I walked for a couple of minutes and found, "Mr McMahon, it's Faith,"

"Come in Faith, I wanted to talk about a possible storyline,"

"I thought I was doing one with Beth,"

"We were going to do that, but we are going to continue her feud with Melina. We were thinking of putting you in a storyline with Miz and Morrison,"

"You heard about last night? Those jealous bastards!"

"And that is the reason I am putting you with them, if you hadn't noticed there catchphrase is 'Be Jealous'. So tonight right before they are about to say it, you cut in say everything about your car and the police and then finish with 'Be Jealous'. Sound good?"

"Yep, sounds cool! So, I go and get ready then." not giving him a chance to object, I walked out of his office to get ready.

* * *

"One last thing…" John Morrison was ending their promo,

"Hold it right there Morrison," I said from the titantron, "I'd like to add something to that. You see, last night after I helped Beth retain the title, I walked back to my car, a Mercedes-Benz CLK55 AMG cabriolet, and found a massive scratch down the side. And I put it down to one thing, Jealousy. But I understand it, because I mean, look at me, I'm gorgeous, I'm tall and I have an awesome car and an awesome life, so," I paused, and in a Miz and Morrison like manner I said, "Be Jealous!" I flicked off the screen as John and Miz exchanged looks but then Cryme Tyme came out and they began the match.

Miz and Morrison won the match and were celebrating in the ring when my music a cover version (sung by Lady GaGa) of Madonna's Material Girl started to play. Material Girl was my gimmick, which goes well with their 'In Crowd' gimmick,

"Who are you?" Miz asked very Miz like,

"You've got to be kidding me," I shook my head, "I'm Faith Nash,"

"Well, Miss Nash, some one scratched your Benz didn't they?" John asked as I got closer to the ring,

"Actually, yeah someone did, and they are going to pay. I would like to offer you my service's,"

"What's the catch?"

"I'll give you my service's in exchange for yours," by this time I was coming up the stairs and was on the apron, "Well, aren't you going to help me?" Miz walked over to the ropes and held the bottom and middle ropes apart, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit taller than that," I said arrogantly, "Ugh, I'll do it myself," I pushed him back into the centre of the ring and did a little Stacy Keibler motion through the ropes and stood an inch shorter than the height of both the men,

"Well, I am John Morrison," he said, extending his hand,

"Yeah, I know," I said taking his hand, "So what do you say?" I asked referring to my offer,

"You would accompany us to the ring, in tag and singles competition?" Miz asked,

"Yes, I would and one, or both, of you have to accompany me, and make sure none of my possessions are harmed,"

"Deal," the two men said in sync holding out there hands,

"Nice doing business with you," I walked to the corner of the ring with the steps, "One other thing, my match is up next," I walked up the ramp with the tag team champs in toe.

I walked out to Jillian's music with her beside me, singing. I had to cover my ears and had a look of pain on my face, you think it's bad being in the audience when she's singing? Try standing next to her. John was accompanying us but he was walking a few feet behind us so he wouldn't have to put up with her. Once we were in the ring I yelled at her to shut up but she kept singing,

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" I yelled at her, but she didn't care she kept singing. Luckily for me, she was interrupted by the music of Candice Michelle. Candice did her usual entrance and eyed us off, I gave her a little wave in a bitchy manner. Her partner was Mickie James. Candice and Jillian kicked off the match. I just sat back and had a few different conversations with John until Jillian was caught in a inside cradle and I ran in to break it up, while I was at it, the ref was distracted by Jillian because he was checking if she was alright, I clotheslined Candice and sent her flying down. I ran back to my corner and stuck out my hand to be tagged in by Jillian. I went on a roll. In the rush of the moment I attacked Mickie sending her to the floor and running back to Candice. After a 10 more minutes of attack I went for it, my finishing move a sheer drop release power bomb (like my dad) it's named Turbo Drive, referencing my passion for cars and Detroit. I got the pin and celebrated and made my way up the ramp with John making a quick get away, I was checking my nose for blood because Candice got in some moves and clotheslined my nose, so I had to check.

* * *

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed when I got back, "I DID IT!"

"Nice to see you're still passionate about winning," Phil Brooks commented,

"Oh, I am!" I said giving him a big hug, "Long time no see," I said pulling away,

"Yeah, its been ages! I would love to catch up, but I have a match to win," he said proudly,

"Kick butt!" I laughed. I was finished for the night so I went out to my red Aston Martin,

"FFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Night Chupa Chup

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?!" I screamed, "No, no, no, no! Greg's going to kill me! Agh! Who did this?!" I asked to nobody, but someone answered,

"I don't have a clue," a very sad Jeff asked,

"Hardy, I hate your guts, but what's wrong," I said strongly,

"I need to tell you something, I can't tell anyone else. You will hate me no matter what and you can't hate me anymore than you can now, right?"

"Jeff, if you killed someone yes, I will hate you more than I do now,"

"I promise I didn't kill anytime!"

"Well, if I must, from now until you finish is under Doctor-Patient Confidentiality,"

"You're not a doctor!"

"Are you going to tell me or do I leave now?"

"Don't leave. This is really bad, isleptwithcandice," he said really fast,

"Wha?"

"I slept with Candice," he said slowly head hanging,

"WHAT? JEFF! You're going out with Beth! Candice is married! Oh my God Jeff," I said shaking my head at him,

"That's not the worst part," my head snapped up and I glared at him, "She's pregnant,"

"JEFF! Oh no Jeff!"

"She better have a miscarriage, there's no way this baby can be born,"

"You can't wish death upon an unborn child!" I scolded, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I know, I know! This sucks big time!" his head was in his hands,

"Get in the car,"

"What?"

"Get in the damn car," I opened the door to the drivers seat and stepped in. Jeff reluctantly got into the passengers side. We drove home, with the newest addition to my car, DX stickers everywhere on my car, someone's going to die, and it's not going to be the unborn child. The ride back to my house was silent, an awkward silence. I can't believe he did that, I can't believe he told me!

"Jeff! I can't believe you told me!" I said to him,

"You're the only person I _could_ tell!"

"You couldn't tell Matt, or Shannon?!" I raised my voice,

"They would have killed me!" he raised his voice too, "And you can't hate me anymore!"

"Did you ever think that me** _hating _**you would be reason enough for me too tell the whole world?!" I said pulling into my driveway, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of my car,

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" he said doing the same as me,

"YOU CAUSED ME A LOT OF SHIT HARDY! WHY WOULDN'T I?" I screamed, as I opened the door of my house,

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" he screamed, I had actually never seen him this angry or worried, but then again, we didn't hang out much, but it still sort of scared me,

"RELAX!" I screamed for the last time, "I'm not gonna tell anyone," his shoulders visibly relaxed, "But you don't know how much stress this puts on me! I just got signed with WWE. I don't need extra shit distracting me from it! From now on, every time I see Matt I am going to have to suppress a really big urge to shout out your problem! Every time I see Candice, whom I work on the same brand with, I am going to have to suppress the urge to punch that fucking slut until she goes unconscious!"

"With the last one, are you like doing that for me, or what?"

"I am not doing it for _you_ Jeff! If I ever do it, it will be for Beth and Candice's husband! With the added reason that her tits are fucking plastic and she can't wrestle for shit, but that's not the point! This is going to be weighing on my conscience until you tell Beth and sort out the baby!" I half yelled at him,

"I'm so-" he started to say he was sorry but I cut him off,

"Save it," I said carelessly, I mean the world hates me, my life sucks, I should have just stayed in TNA, "I'll grab you a pillow and a blanket and you can sleep on the couch," I told him, I didn't care if he was going to object, as far as I'm concerned he can take a cab to the hotel if he wants, but I'm not going to make him. My life may suck, but I think his may suck a tad more,

"Thanks," he said sweetly,

"No worries. Um, I sleep down the hall near the front door. The bathroom is just over there," I said pointing towards the back door, "The kitchen," I said before pausing, "Is off limits. There is no midnight snacking," I told him, "I think that's all," I said before looking around, "That, Jeffrey," I said looking at him, "Is my T.V," I said matter-of-factly, "There is 5 major channels I use on that T.V. They are, Spike TV, Fox Sports, USA Network and Showtime,"

"Which one?" he asked curiously,

"Well, okay that counts as about a jillion,"

"Well, counting it as one, that's only 5. What's the other one?"

"Nickelodeon," I said not afraid to show my interest in kids shows, "So I am going to bed. Night Rainbow,"

"Night, Chupa Chup." he is so getting kicked out in the morning.

* * *

I woke up to a loud roar coming from the living room,

"What is this shit doing on my TV?" I asked shielding my eyes from the blinding light,

"Football replay," he said calmly, "Chargers vs. Packers,"

"Chargers vs. Packers huh?" I said going to sit next to him, but I stopped abruptly, "I don't care who's fucking playing! I am missing my show!" I yelled,

"What might that be? iCarly?"

"Yeah actually so change the goddamn channel!" I yelled again causing him to fumble with the remote in his hands trying to change the channel. He finally did, "You're damn lucky I woke up early," I sat down on the couch next to him. Lifting my feet up and kicking him off,

"Yeah, that hurt," he said rubbing his backside,

"Boo hoo!" I mocked pretending to cry, "For a guy that jumps off ladders for a living, you're pretty weak," he just looked at me angrily, "Don't cwy Jeffwy," I said in a kid's voice,

"I knew there was a reason _I_ hate _you_," he said sharply before spontaneously changing into a lighter mood, "I am going to make breakfast," he said standing up and heading for the kitchen. I got up and ran across the room jumping over couches and tables to stand in the door way,

"I said the kitchen is off limits,"

"That was for midnight snacks,"

"No, it's forever, you do not set foot in that kitchen alone," I ordered. I pushed back to the couch. An hour later after iCarly and breakfast we were sitting on the couch watching some random ass show, when Jeff's phone started ringing. He didn't get up to answer it he just answered it on the couch, _very_ bad idea,

"Hey Beth…sorry I stayed at a friends place…sorry, it was kind of last minute…yeah I'm coming back now…5-10minutes…love you too… kay, bye,"

"You sure apologised a hell of a lot,"

"Yeah, Beth's kind of at the hotel and she's wondering why I didn't come back,"

"JEFF!" I screamed, "What is your problem? Get out NOW!"

"I don't have a ride,"

"Well, I can't take you back to the hotel, its not something your girlfriend would want to see," I pushed him out the door not allowing him to say anything. Fan-Fucking-tastic!

* * *

**Later that night: ECW + Smackdown taping.**

I stand in the ring with my assistance, the, self proclaimed, Greatest Tag Team of the Twenty First century. They're going on about something, I am supposed to look like I don't care. So what better to do that, than not caring anyway? That was until I was interrupted by a loud BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP, my head snapped looking at the Titantron,

"WHAT THE BEEP IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?! No, no, no, no! Greg's going to kill me! Agh! Who did this?!"that's when The Game's music started, I ran towards the ropes but was grabbed around the waste by John Morrison. My stomach was in my throat, my head was pounding, If they have this, they have the REST! I thought to myself. I couldn't hear anything, I had a million thoughts racing through my head. This is seriously not good! John let go, I had the urge to ran up the ramp and shoot who ever filmed it, but I was on TV. So I kicked the bottom rope has hard as I could. Paul finished and went backstage laughing. It went to an ad break and I was helped out of the ring rubbing my hands over my face.

* * *

We got backstage and I immediately ran to find Paul,

"Paul, who shot that thing?" I asked in a rushed voice,

"I don't know some guy from Tech?" I said a hurried thanks and ran off to tech. I found it and barged into the truck,

"WHO THE FUCK FILMED ME?" some guy hesitantly put his hand up, "Outside NOW!"

"Is there a problem?"

"How much of that did you film?" he gave me a quizzical look, "You have what happens after that I know you do! Where is it?"

"I think someone gave it to a superstar,"

"WHY THE FUCK OULD YOU GIVE IT TO A SUPERSTAR?"

"Well, it was actually a diva. Candice Michelle," I just sighed with relief,

"Thanks," at least it was someone involved. My life officially sucks, worst part is-that's not the worst!


	7. Things get harder

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

**Faith's POV**

Driving through the white covered city of Cleveland, Ohio is not very fun. I caught a plane because driving in this weather is not ideal. But we get there and we have to hire a car. I got a shitty little thing, less chance of it being attacked by Paul. Why didn't he tell me he was ruining my cars? I guess it meant it was a real 'shoot', damn Paul. But I have been reimbursed, the cost of the repairs is being added to my pay check. So that's good. But there has been one thing on my mind all week. DAMN JEFF! Why did he tell me? The only good thing is that Candice has the tape, but I'm worried someone might take it. Hang on, if Candice is pregnant, she has to take time off. Which means she has to tell her husband. One more thing, what if the baby looks nothing like her or her husband, what if the baby looks like Jeff? That is my final thought. I can't think about it. If I think about it, I am most likely going to punch Candice and harm the unborn child. Damn my life sucks.

"FAITH!"

"Shawn," I said sluggishly,

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked concerned,

"A lot of things on my mind," I told him,

"You want to tell Uncle Shawn what's wrong?"

"You know I tell you everything, but this time I don't think I should,"

"If someone is hurting you…" he started to say,

"Shawn, no one's hurting me. It's just some personal stuff," someone _else's_ personal stuff,

"Okay then. But you need someone to talk to, I am your dad in this place," he said hugging, "Love you Faith,"

"Love you too Shawn," he kissed my forehead before leaving. I just lied to the one guy I have never lied to in my life. But not really, it was personal. I really hate Jeff more than I did before, I know. I don't believe it either. I was positive it wasn't possible.

"Hey Nash!" I heard a female voice behind me. I didn't know who it was, the only person I knew that called me that was Jess. There was no way in the world she was here. But I turned around anyway and saw a brunette woman with a very angry look on her face,

"Yes?" I asked to none other than the pregnant slut herself,

"You know what happened," she said angrily,

"And?" I asked,

"You tell anyone I will knock you out,"

"Good luck with that," I said cockily. She eyed me off, "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I can get into as much shit as you because Mr. Idiot told me about it," she didn't say anything she just walked off, like she had to go somewhere, "1 for the Newbie, 0 for the Biatch," I said to myself out loud. Candice want's a fight? Then her and her fake tits have got a fight! I think I have a match with her tonight… I checked the match card Candice's name had been crossed off and I am now facing Kelly. Cool, Kelly. Wait a second. I did a double take making sure I was seeing right. _Kelly, KELLY?!_

"STEPH!" I said abnormally loud,

"You called?" she said coming from behind me,

"Kelly? _Kelly._"

"Yes. You are facing Kelly Kelly tonight, will that be a problem,"

"I don't want to be a problem. But facing Kelly is kind of undermining my ability," I said, it wasn't in a rude way, but it was rude if you think about it,

"Why would that be?" Steph asked, clueless much…

"Kelly Kelly is what? 22 years old? I'm 28. So that might not seem like much of a gap. She has been wrestling for about 2 and a half years. I have been wrestling since I was old enough to walk. I am not facing her. She might break a nail and go all spastic on me," I said becoming really rude in that last sentence. I wasn't rude until I came here. 3 weeks ago? It doesn't take long,

"Faith, I understand you have been in this business for awhile. But we want the young kids to learn." she didn't give me anytime to retort she just walked past me and went into her office. Why isn't Vince running this place?! Oh wait, he is. But Stephanie his head of creative and helps make matches!

"Faith, we're in a match tonight," Mike came towards me,

"Yeah. Sweet," I put on a fake smile and followed him into catering,

"What did you do this week?" he asked as we sat down,

"Well I sent my second car to the garage to get fixed. Speaking of that, I have to give you shit because you didn't protect my car!" I poked him in the chest,

"Hey watch it. The chick magnet doesn't like being poked," he laughed, I laughed too. He kept making me laugh with some really lame and corny jokes. This guy is pretty cool,

"You know that skank you used to work with?"

"Which one?" he questioned seriously

"The blonde one," I laughed,

"Yeah Kelly. What about her?"

"I have a match with her tonight,"

"You'll be fine," he said patting my shoulder, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't give her such a bad wrap though. If you meet her you might like her," I just smiled a fake smile before getting up. He's defending her. What am I thinking? Why do I care if her defends her? I shouldn't be saying those things before I meet her! Shit I have become a bitch. The WWE has turned me into a bitch…

"DAMMIT!" I said aloud,

"You 'right there?"

"No, I don't think so John," my other manager,

"What's up,"

"I'm a bitch,"

"You're not a bitch,"

"Yeah I am John! I've been a bitch ever since I came to this fucking company!" I shouted angrily before quickly getting quiet, "See? There we go again,"

"Some new business Jitters," he tried to tell me,

"It's not jitters it's stupidity," I said before walking away. I am stupid to have ever left TNA, TNA is home, not WWE, TNA.

* * *

The rest of the night was boring. I was on TV, but it was boring. I squashed Kelly Kelly, I gave Miz and Morrison a mouthful, and I accompanied them to there match. The rest as they say, is history. Well not really, I walked out to my car to find Candice Michelle waiting for me,

"What do you want now?" I said bitterly,

"I want you to know that I am having an abortion on Thursday,"

"Why?" I asked in disbelief,

"I can't have this baby,"

"Why?"

"Because it's Jeff's," no shit…

"How do you know it's not your husbands?"

"My husband is infertile,"

"Well, then you have to tell him about Jeff. Hang on, why didn't y'all use protection?"

"I dunno," she said shaking her head at her own stupidity,

"Look, I know that you have control over your body. But if you have this baby aborted. I will ignore you for the rest off my life. I have very strong opinions about this sort of stuff,"

"Yeah, fair enough. But I can't tell Ken, it'd break his heart,"

"Look, I know this is hard, but at least think about it for a few days,"

"Yeah I will," she said before walking back into the Quicken Loans Arena. I got into my car and drove back to the random hotel I called home until I moved onto the next city St. Louis.

* * *

"Dad whats up?" I answered my phone at 11am the next morning,

"Nothin sweetheart, just checking up on ya,""Dad, I'm 28 years old. I can take care of myself,"

"I know. But can't I see how my lovely daughter is doing?"

"Of course you can. I'm fine," cough lie,

"That's good. You should probably ring the gang, they've been wondering about you,"

"Will do. I've just been a bit busy is all,"

"I understand. Call em soon, I think Austin wants to apologise,"

"Oooh, Then I will have to call them straight away! Love you Dad!"

"Love you too Faith," we both hung up. Now I get to call my best buddies, I hope they are all together like they usually are. I dialled the number of Roxxi,

"You have reached Roxxi's Phone she can't answer it right now so please leave a message after the beep," I heard the familiar voice of Petey Williams, with no beep,

"Pete, put the damn phone I speaker," I laughed,

"She got me," he sighed,

"FAAAAAITH!" an overly excited Alex Shelley yelled,

"How's it going A?" I asked not expecting a response,

"We've been expecting a call…" AJ said slowly, I know he is upset,

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to I swear. It's just I've been busy,"

"Too busy to call your family?" Austin chimed in,

"Austin please. I am really sorry and you know you guys are always on my mind. Just this stupid schedule and the shit that's going on backstage, I just haven't had time," I pleaded my case,

"Shit involving Skittles?" Chris said unannounced,

"No not shit involving skittles, just shit, like WWE shit. Do know how much WWE shit stinks?"

"Shane hasn't said anything," Jamie…

"Jam, we are on different shows," I told her, "Now, who's in there that hasn't spoken up?"

"THERE'S ME!!!!!!"

"Oh my god, who's high?" I laughed,

"It's Jess silly!"

"Course! Hi! Where's Angel? Coz if Sky's there, Love's there,"

"I'm here! How's it going bub?"

"Hey girl. It's good. And I have to ask where Taylor is," I heard heavy breathing and a quick,

"Ere!"

"What is she doing?" I asked a bit scared,

"Making out with the x-division champ," Joe, who hadn't said anything, said calmly,

"Ex-Excuse me?!" I asked stunned,

"Yeah they're sort of going out," EY said also calmly,

"Wow, good for you Alex!" I said glad for him, before adding, "Tay, you could do so much better," I said trying to hold in a laugh so I sounded serious,

"Hey! You went out with AJ! You can't talk!" Alex shouted before adding, "Sorry man,"

"Ouch Alex, AJ is better than you are. I wouldn't go out with you for a million bucks!" I scoffed,

"Faith! Be nice, he is my boyfriend!" Taylor screeched,

"I'm sorry Tay. And I'm sorry _Alex_. Yeah you rock," I gave in,

"Don't I know it," he said arrogantly and I think he went back to making out with Taylor,

"Get a room you two!" Jess yelled,

"Kay," I heard Alex say,

"Alex!" I heard Taylor giggle but I heard no other complaints,

"Oh god no. How long have they been going out?"

"A month or two…" Roxxi told me,

"Yeah and they've been mating like rabbits," Joe added,

"Ight. Austin? Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Faith,"

"Yeah he told us he wasn't mad to begin with," I think Petey said,

"Hey guys say bye, I wanna talk to Faith," AJ said. I heard numerous byes and then a beep, the phone being taken off speaker.

* * *

**3rd person…**

"Hey Allen," she said shyly. _Why was I shy? We went out for 3 years!_

"Hey Faith," he said just as shy

"I miss you," she blurted out. _I didn't just miss his presence I miss his hugs and kisses and falling asleep with him, its not fair,_

"I miss you too," he said truthfully, he missed the same things, "Are you coming to Georgia anytime soon?"

"No," she said sadly, "I am going to Jacksonville in… March…"

"I can't wait that long,"

"I can't either. Maybe when I go home for a couple of days you could go with Chris and Alex or something," she suggested,

"Yeah I'll do that,"

"Allen…"

"Yeah Faith…"

"I love you," she admitted, not caring, she loved him. And nothing could change that,

"Faith, I don't love you,"

"…"

"I'm _in_ love with you," although AJ couldn't see it, Faith was smiling to the heavens,

"I need to see you. I need to be with you. I need to lay with you. AJ I need you! WWE is too hard, I've already gotten myself involved in something I shouldn't have. But I didn't mean to because fucking Jeff told me. But he wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't left TNA. AJ I've screwed up my life," she paused, "Again," she paused again, "Jeff is going to be the death of me of me! But I don't want to die, because then I won't be with you!" she was crying hard as she finished, "And I don't have any friends! All my friends are in Florida with you. I am lonely!"

"Faith, calm down. Please. You aren't going to die. Okay? And don't listen to Jeff. He's no better than he was when he came to TNA. I will always be here for you. You are _mine_ Faith. And I love you because you put up with shit you shouldn't have to. And if I was there right now I would hug you and kiss just the right way to make you calm down. So please calm down. Talk to Shawn or Paul, or even some guys from WCW. Anything that will make you happy. As for the friends, I don't understand. People would be crazy not to like you,"

"Thank you Allen," she was still crying but not as hard. They had a comfortable silence for a few minutes until someone knocked on her hotel door, "AJ I have to go. I'll speak to you soon,"

"Call me next week please,"

"Will do. Love you Allen,"

"Love you too Faith," they hung up.

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I walked to the knockin door wiping the tears from my eyes. I opened the door only to slam it shut, but unfortunately this person was smart and blocked it with their foot,

"Faith,"

"Go Away Jeff!" I said loudly,

"Faith please,"

"No Jeff! You've screwed up my life _again_!" I told him. But he wouldn't budge, well he walked in and closed the door,

"I'm sorry," he sounded sincere, but I don't know…

"Jeff go bother Matt with your problems. I am really not in the mood," I wasn't meaning to be rude but it just happened,

"I can't tell Matt,"

"Oh, so you can ruin my life, when I have done nothing wrong. But you don't tell Matt, someone that would probably listen!"

"Please calm down," he tried,

"No Jeff I will not calm down. I came to this company hoping for a fresh start. But no, you bombard me with your problems and I haven't even had time to make friends! Jeff, I'm lonely, all my friends are in TNA!"

"Faith, this is important,"

"What?! What can it possibly be?"

"Candice is at the hospital,"

"And I care why?" I said giving him a look that said 'are you stupid?'

"She's fallen,"

"Yeah and?"

"I want to go and see if the baby's okay,"

"Well then GO! Nothing's stopping you!"

"Her husband will be there,"

"Then be a man and face him,"

"She hasn't told him,"

"Look, I don't care how much you try, I will never have any part in your life problems,"

"Please," he begged,

"NO! I don't care if you screwed up your life, I don't care if she screwed up her life, I care that you screwed up Beth's life, Ken's life and now My life!" I said,

"Faith, have you been crying?" he said walking closer,

"No," I lied trying to get rid of the evidence,

"Don't lie. What's wrong?" he sat down next to me on the couch and I think he went to put an arm around me,

"Don't touch me!" I snapped pulling away, "It's nothing,"

"Please tell me,"

"Oh god, stop with the '_please_' shit. And I am not going to tell you!"

"I've ruined your life, so why not ruin mine?"

"I've just been talking to AJ is all," I said starting to cry again, "Jeff, I love and miss him so much!" I cried giving in and falling onto Jeff who wrapped his arms around me and held me tight,

"It's okay. You can see him soon. But please stop crying," he begged, but I wouldn't,

"I want AJ," I cried like a little kid crying for their mum, "I need him Jeff I need him!"

"He's not here sweetheart. He's not here. But I can get Shawn for you," he offered,

"I want Eddie," I said stupidly, asking for the dead superstar,

"I'll go get Shawn," he said almost letting go, "Or I can get Chris. Do you want me to get Chris Irvine?" _he was Eddie's friend, it could work_.

"No please just stay here for a bit," I asked of him. Which he happily obliged.

**Jeff's POV**

I've holding onto her for a good hour, she cried heavily for the first fifteen and then she got quieter but the tears still streamed down her face. At the 30 minute mark I heard her breathing steady. She had fallen asleep. She has mascara down her face and her hair is a mess, but she still looks gorgeous. Probably something I shouldn't be doing, considering she just spent an 30 minutes crying. But I can't help it and I know I shouldn't have messed her life up. She doesn't deserve it. Faith moved in my arms and I noticed something I had ever seen before, she has a tattoo on her left arm. That would explain the long sleeves she's been wearing in the ring since as long as I can remember. I wonder when she got it. It's a chain of pink and yellow Frangipani's it's her favourite flower. It's on a light almost see through green background. And it's really cute. She began to stir and she opened her eyes slowly,

"Hi," I said with a smile,

"Hey," she smiled back before realising who I was, she immediately pulled back and covered arm,

"You got a nice tat there,"

"Thanks. It originally said 'Fuck Jeff' but I had to cover it so I could wrestle," she said straight-forward,

"Oh," I said keeping my mouth in an 'O' shape,

"Yeah so if you could leave, that'd be great," she said coldly. I obeyed and walked towards the door, "Ah Jeff," she called just before I closed it, I nodded, "Thank you," she said, with a small smile. I didn't answer I just kept walking.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

"Love you too Faith," I said before hanging up,

"What did she want?" an annoyed looking red head Christy Hemme asked,

"She wanted to talk," I said not looking the girl in the eyes,

"About what?"

"Stuff…" I answered quickly, too quickly,

"What is stuff AJ?" she snapped,

"Stuff, best friend stuff!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You're my girlfriend! There's a difference!"

"But there shouldn't be, your girlfriend should be your best friend!" ooh , I was caught with that,

"I know Tee, but in this case it's not," I said truthfully,

"Then maybe this was a bad idea," she said looking as if she was about to cry,

"Maybe it was," I agreed before hugging her, "I'm sorry Christy, but I don't think I've entirely gotten over Faith," she didn't say anything or hug back, she went into the room with the gang and grabbed her bag visibly crying now, and walking out the door of the house the gang share,

"Damn it Man," a sympathetic Petey Williams walked after her,

"What happened?"

"She still loves me," everyone picking up 'she' was, "And I still love her," I confessed before walking into my room and closing the door. I sat on the bed and grabbed the picture I kept in, what used to be our draw and just looked at how happy we were.


	8. What Next?

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

"Ah," I thought for a moment, I couldn't tell him, he'd be disgusted, and he'd tell dad, he can't tell dad! "I'll be there in moment," I shut my phone and walked out of the bathroom,

"That was quick,"

"Candice is at mine and Matt's room crying,"

"You have to go get her,"

"Yeah I guess I should," he said hesitantly

"That wasn't a suggestion Jeff. Go get her and bring her back here," just as he was walking out the door she added something, "By the way, why the hell you here?"

"Supershow."

* * *

**Faith's POV**

"Jack ass," I mumbled to myself, "Get yourself someone else to bother your problems with," I shook my head and scowled at the thought of having my life ruined, _again_. I said before that I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with Jeff, you probably think I'm an idiot because we had one date. But it wasn't just that, I spent a heck of a lot of time at WWF. WCW was full of backstage crap that dad didn't want me to be involved in. I remember getting the hell scared out of me one time when Bret Hart, who had real life heat with Shawn accused me of being a 'trader' and getting right up in my face and telling me how he really felt bout me and my dad, after that, I think I went to one more WCW show, and that was the week after the death of Owen Hart, that was sad, and I just wanted to be their for everyone. Yeah well, anyways getting back to me and Rainbow man, we were best friends, more than that, I can't explain it, its just, he was always there for me, but life sucks and you can't change that. Can you?

"Candice, calm down, please," I heard Jeff beg as he entered the room,

"Oh, Candice, sit down," I said standing up and helping Jeff bring her in, "Do you want a tissue or something?" I offered. She shook her head slowly, "Okay. Do you want to talk to us?"

"The baby died!" she cried loudly,

"What?!" Jeff said also loudly, hey, I think Jeff's crying too,

"So Ken knows?" I asked, she cried harder, "I'll take that as a yes," and it was kind of harsh,

"Would you give it a rest?!" Jeff said loudly, "Yeah. Okay, so I get I may have screwed up your life numerous times. But _she_ just lost a baby!" he said flicking his thumb towards the very emotional woman,

"Jesus Jeff! I'm sorry if I'm a fucking bitch with no feelings or manners, but _this_ has never happened to me! I've never cheated on AJ got myself pregnant, didn't tell AJ or the guys girlfriend, then fell down some stairs, went to hospital then the fucking doctor told him I had slept with another man! So sorry if I seem insensitive but _I_ haven't messed up my _own_ life and that of others! So fucking get over yourself and take responsibility for your own actions and STOP BRINGING ME INTO IT!" I snapped and stormed out of my room. I had had enough, life sucks ass and I'll be damned if I am becoming a part of Jeffrey Nero Hardy's personal problems. I was walking around obviously looking very pissed off because I got weird looks from mostly everybody. I know what I need, I need to go shopping, no I can't go shopping I think the super shows later, which reminds me, I have to check out of my _occupied_ hotel room and drive to the next random town. Eh, screw it I'll check out and they can get out themselves, luckily, the smart one packed her suitcases last night!

* * *

**/\ Days later back at Detroit /\**

I went home after the super show. Vince gave me the week off but I cut a promo last week that is being shown tonight. I still have to ring Paul and find out why he attacked my car. Idiot. But right now I have to call Petey! Poor guy got released! Vince Russo, gah! _He_ should be fired. But he won't be, despite the numerous "Fire Russo" chants whenever another 'gimmick' match is made. I drove into my driveway and saw that my whole front yard had been destroyed,

"THE FUCK?" I screamed, 'Oh no, _oh_ no! Why do people do this?!" I stepped around the wrecked garden to get to my front steps, "When I find out who did this I will rip their head from their shoulders!" I put the key in the door but it was already opened, _yeah, okay… _"Hey, who the heck is in my house?" I shouted before sticking my head into the kitchen cautiously and seeing two guys with their heads in my refrigerator,

"Dude, she's home!"

"Dude, just keep quiet!"

"What if she hurts us?"

"Like this?" I said grabbing one of them by the arm and held it behind there back, "Sabes? What are you doing in my house?" I asked tightening my grip,

"Let go of me! Let go!" he begged as Alex just watched on laughing,

"Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you!"

"How did you get in my house?"

"Window!" I let go and started laughing too,

"You broke in?" I laughed, "You're idiots!"

"We wanted to get in,"

"You _broke_ into my house! Wait, did you wreck my garden?" I said getting serious,

"We were going to plant stuff for you,"

"Chris, Alex, come here," I said pulling them towards me, "Don't ever touch my garden again, okay?"

"Ai, Ai captain!" Alex said saluting me,

"How long have you guys been here?" I said grabbing a bottle of water and walking into my lounge room,

"A couple days," Alex said calmly,

"You're pathetic you know that?"

"Faith, you never let us forget it," he laughed. I just hugged them again thinking how great it was to be with two of the coolest guys ever,

"I missed you guys,"

"Hey, don't get all mushy on us!" Chris said jumping back jokingly,

"Okay, lets get back to business yeah? Where did you guys sleep?"

"Couch,"

"Guest room,"

"I have a guest room?" I asked,

"Well yeah, its your study, it has a futon thing in there," I nodded my head and got up and walked to my room, I picked up my favourite picture, no it wasn't of me and AJ it was a picture of all the young kids from a few years back, there was EY, Austin, Jay, Jess, Me, AJ, Chris, Alex and then in the front, Petey, Jamie, Angel, Roxxi and Joe. We were at Disneyland, I know everyone's favourite picture is with their friends at Disneyland, but we were all so happy,

"You're gonna get depressed," Chris leaned against the door frame,

"Been there, done that," I laughed.

* * *

"You're in my kitchen,"

"I'm hungry,"

"But you're in my kitchen, again,"

"I'm hungry,"

"You're in my kitchen,"

"I'm hungry woman, Jesus!"

"Christopher Joshua Sabin. I don't fucking care you're in my kitchen, but you're in my damn way!" I grabbed him by the collar and flung his across the room 'gently',

"Fuck, you still got it," he said rubbing his throat,

"You get in her way?" Alex asked noticing Chris still rubbing his red and throbbing throat,

"Being in WWE isn't going to make me weaker you know,"

"I thought it would maybe just a _tiny_ bit," he said using his finger to make a ridiculously small amount,

"I'm a Nash, not gonna happen," I paused, "Ever,"

"We'll see about that." We sat down and had cereal and I was brought up to speed on all the goings on in TNA,

"Alex and Taylor, hey?" I said looking over at the guilty face,

"What can I say? No one can resist this,"

"Your so up yourself,"

"I'm so Motor City,"

"Touché,"

"What else has been goin on in the almighty land of TNA?""Same old shit," Chris informed me,

"Petey was released," I said glumly,

"I know, it sucks,"

"Why didn't he resign?"

"Management wouldn't give him a pay rise,"

"You selfish bastards got one but Petey didn't," I said with a frown,

"It ain't our fault the fans love the Guns,"

"The fans love Petey just as much, if not more than you guys,""You know how to make us feel loved don't you?" Chris said pretending his heart broke,

"TEAM CANADA!!!!!" I screamed randomly,

"Is gone… it has been for awhile now Faith," Alex said laughing really hard,

"OH CANADA!!!!!!!!" I sang,

"Is North of America!" Chris joined in,

"Unless its Windsor Ontario!" Alex added,

"Then its not too far away!" I ended it, "Holy Shit, we are weird people,"

"We've known that for a while Faithy,"

"Yeah, a _long_ while!"

* * *

"You ready for our match?" John asked when we went on air,

"Of course," I nodded,

"Faith!" my name was called from a far, I turned around to nothing,

"Don't worry its probably nothing," John assured me,

"Faith!" they called again,

"Hey I'm gonna go check that out okay?" I said turning on my heel and disappearing into the dark,

"We have a match!" Miz called breaking his silence. I sat on my couch watching the events take place on my TV,

"That was lame," Chris said abruptly,

"Really name," Alex agreed,

"It's been better," I too agreed, "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed, you keep me up, I rip your heads off." Later in the show was Miz and Morrison still not being able to find me. I was kidnapped?

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"_Ka Kaw Ka Kaw. Ka Kaw, Ka Kaw!" I bird called through the apartment complex I was now staying at. I don't know what caused me too do it. Honestly, I don't care,_

"_Bird call, weird," a guy said catching up with me,_

"_Get used to it," I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk,_

"_A girl with attitude yeah, I like that,"_

"_I like guys that leave me alone,"_

"_Playing hard to get?" he said standing in front of me raising an eyebrow,_

"_Not playing. Not interested," I said plainly,_

"_How can you not be interested in this?" he said gesturing to himself,_

"_I usually go for guys that are a bit taller," I half laughed refering to the fact I was a few inches taller than him,_

"_What I lack in size I make up for in…" silent seductive pause, "Charisma,"_

"_Smooth. Well this is my room, ah…"_

"_Allen, Allen Jones,"_

"_This is my room Allen, it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll see each other around?"_

"_Maybe we will," he said before I let myself into my new home._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

"Nice change in dreams," I smiled as I woke up. I heard loud bangs and crashes coming from outside my window, "You fuckers better not be messing with my garden again!" I shouted half laughing, I got up in my shorts and wife beater and headed outside to double check. The sight I saw when I walked out was not what I wanted, no my garden had not been ruined even more, there was Jeff Hardy on his back in the mud with a very angry pissed off Allen Jones on top of him punching him with lefts and rights with Alex, Chris and Joe looking on smirking,

"What are you doing here?! Stay away from my girlfriend!" AJ shouted it was barely understandable, but I managed,

"FUCKING HELL AJ!" I shouted running towards them, "What are you doing?!" I said coming up behind him and trying my best to get him off the bruised and bloodied body,

"What's he doin here Faith?!" he yelled at me, getting off Jeff and turning to face me, his outburst scared me and I was too shocked to speak, "Tell me Faith! Why the hell is he here?!"

"I don't know! I don't know why he's here. He manages to follow me every where," I said before directing my attention to Jeff, "And you, I told _you_ that I never wanted to see you again. You do understand that right, never see you again," he nodded slowly, "Then why the fuck are you in DETROIT at my front doorstep?!" he stood there, shell shocked the colour draining from his face, the emotion going from his eyes,

"You wanna answer her Hardy? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Allen stepped toward Jeff and got in his face,

"Allen! Stop, just leave him," I ordered, "the moron can leave now," Jeff still didn't move, "Leave Jeff, leave now," he picked himself up and 'dusted' himself off, failing because he was in the mud, his lip was bloodied and his eye had shades of purple around it, "Leave me alone!" he walked to my front gate and turned around earning a scowl from the 4 males nearest me, "Lets go AJ," I said grabbing his arm and dragging him inside, "You mind telling me what your doing here?" I asked now with a sweet attitude,

"I came to see someone,"

"Do I know this someone?" I asked jokingly putting my hand on my hips,

"I don't know do you?" he asked stepping forward and putting his hands around me, "I missed you,"

"I missed you more,"

"Well, I missed ya too but I don't get a hug do I?" the familiar voice of Joe was heard,

"JOE!" I squealed running up to him and getting a bear hug,

"Hey Faith," he laughed,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked smiling,

"We were going to fix your garden, but have been informed that its off limits," Joe said shrugging,

"Yeah, I'll get some landscapers in or something. I am not trusting you with my garden,"

"Well, that just makes us feel loved," AJ said putting on a frown,

"Aw, sorry. But its true," I said going up to him and burying my face into his chest, "I still love you," I smiled. I seriously feel like a teenager,

"I love you too Faye," he said kissing the top of my head, I had bent over a bit so I was shorter than him, "Hey can we talk?"

"Yeah, course," I said grabbing his hand and leading him outside, "Damn its cold, I'm gonna go get a jacket," I walked inside to see that Joe and The Guns had made themselves comfortable on my couch with glasses of water and coke. I grabbed a blanket that Chris was using to avoid having to walk to far, I wrapped it around myself and walked back outside, "We need talk?"

"Yeah,"

"About?" I said sitting down on the bench facing him,

"When we were at the hotel room, and I told you I loved you," I nodded, "Why did it take you so long to open the door?"

"Well, I was thinking,"

"Thinking?""Well, at the time, I thought it was the first time you said you loved me. After some thought, that's stupid, because we'd been going out for 5 years. During my thought process, I realised it was the way you said it. You sounded like you wanted something. You never wanted anything when you said it before. But this time you wanted something, you wanted me to stay. But I couldn't and you knew that,"

"Faith, yeah I wanted you to stay. But I know damn well that if you want to do something, you are gonna do it. Everyone knows that, and if you didn't, well you wouldn't be Faith would ya?"

"Did you have to say it like that though? It made me feel real guilty,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it too, I just didn't want you to go," he said pulling me towards him, "I didn't want you to go," he said much quieter this time,

"Allen, I'm never going anywhere," I said just as quiet.


	9. Disgraces and Catch ups

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

"Hey Girl, whatcha doin?" I answered my phone when it rang,

"Shopping with the girlies!" it was Jess,

"Which ones?"

"Well, Angel, Jamie, Taylor and Christy,"

"Christy? As in Christy Hemme? When did ya start hanging with her?"

"Since she started going out with AJ," Jess said that care free. I stopped speaking, I stopped moving, "Faith… Faith you there?"

"Uh, yeah sorry," I came back to earth, "I gotta go," I hung up the phone hurriedly. AJ was still downstairs. I ran down to him and sat on his lap.

"Why hello," he said when I sat down, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know the girls have started hanging out with Christy Hemme?"

"No, but that's good isn't it?" he asked playing cool,

"Yeah I suppose, but they never liked her all to much… I was just wondering why they would start," I was giving him opportunity to tell me, but no…

"Maybe they changed their minds,"

"Or maybe she started going out with Allen Jones!" I stood up and looked him square in the eyes, "Is that a possibility AJ?" he closed his eyes and hung his head, "You think you can have two girls at once coz your AJ Styles? Well guess what? You got one again. So get out of my house now!"

"Come on Fay, let me explain,"

"Explain what? You got one girl in TNA and another in WWE, that's all the explanation I need," I pushed him out my front door and went back to the living room with Joe and the Guns, "Ice Hockey anyone?" I asked them and pushed Chris over so I didn't have to sit in the seat last occupied by Allen.

* * *

"So, Micks, what we got planned for tonight?" I wasn't going to let AJ get me down, I was going to live my life,

"Raw," she said plainly,

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, we have to get ready,"

"Well, then I think I should find Mike and John," I got up from the table in catering and walked through the halls. I looked at the names on the locker room doors and finally found theirs.

"Hey, its Faith, open up!" I said banging on the door. I waited for a few seconds before Mike came out in a towel,

"Well come on, get in," I walked in and faced the door,

"You have 3 minutes to get decent!" I exclaimed laughing. 4 minutes passed and I was sitting on a bench going through what we had to do, "I get kidnapped,"

"Should be good I guess," John said bored,

"I don't make this shit up okay? Its not my fault,"

* * *

"Miz, have you seen her since last week?" John asked his tag partner,

"Haven't you?"

"Dude, we lost Faith Nash," John said hopelessly,

"She's gonna kill us!"

"If she ever comes back!"

"So damn lame! This storyline is really bad. A kidnapping? You've got to be joking!" I complained to John and Mike the next day,

* * *

"Faye, there isn't much you can do about it," Mike informed me,

"Yeah I know that, but come on, this means no TV time til after Wrestlemania,"

"Sucks for you," Miz laughed, I glared at him, "Come on, you don't have to do anything, sometimes I wish I didn't have to do anything,"

"Well then, next week you dress up as me, and I dress up as you, and we change spots!" I said excitedly,

"No," he stated sharply, "No. No. No. No!"

"You're no fun!" we were now sitting down at a coffee shop in whatever town we were in, I lost track now, I just don't care anymore,

"You don't know that now do you?" he asked compellingly. That look on his face, it's a look Jeff did so many years ago, John was in the bathroom or something and it was just me and Mike,

"Oh god don't," I murmured quietly,

"What was that?" he looked at me with his head cocked to the side. I felt my cheeks turn crimson, "What did I do to you?"

"Ah, nothing, its just, I'm not feeling well. Sorry I'm gonna have to skip out on coffee, I'll see ya around," I lied quickly and stood up to walk out,

"Faith, if your sick, do you want me to take you home?"

"No its okay, I'll walk, the fresh air will do me good I think," I walked towards the door making sure he couldn't stop me. He had to do that didn't he? He had to smile and look like Jeff! The last thing I need right now is to be thinking about guys that way!

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Faithy," Jess said slyly into the phone,

"Jess, don't worry about it, you didn't know its not your fault,"

"I got AJ into trouble,"

"Jess, it doesn't matter, that's why I broke up with him the first time. Its just too much!"

"Faith, you're a strong girl you can't give in easy,"

"I haven't given in, I'm living my life,"

"Good to hear darl. So.. Any man candy you got your eyes on across the tracks?"

"Jess, I just broke up with AJ… although, Mike did this thing today, that reminded me of someone else and I almost fuckin died!"

"You gotta crush?"

"On Mike Mizanin?! GOD NO! Just that face…"

"HEY! Jamie! OH HELL NO!!! Faith, gotta jet, bitch's got my beer!"

"Later Jess," I chuckled into the beeping phone. I sat in the hotel room waiting for Mickie to come up with some other Diva's so I could get to know them better. I never really had the chance to speak to many of them besides Candice... But oh well, that will all change soon. The door was knocked on at 6pm. I walked up casually and opened it, I hugged Mickie and waited to be introduced properly to everyone,

"Okay, so we have Melina, Jillian, Beth and…,"

"Candice, we've met," I said trying to be as polite as possible. I shook everyone's hands and we all made ourselves comfortable around the room. Candice was here, that's not going to make it awkward it all…

**

* * *

**

"Faith! Oh my God what about the time Phil choked on the…" blah blah blah, we were all telling stories about things, me and Mickie reminiscing on TNA and then they all talked about WWE.

"Guys! The drafts in a couple weeks, you afraid of getting drafted?"

"If I get drafted, I get drafted, not much use complaining about it," Melina said,

"You can't change it once its happened anyway," Beth added,

"What if you get drafted and someone you can't stand is on the show?"

"You just have to grit your teeth and ignore them," Mickie said looking at me. Knowing all too well what I was talking about. Candice had kept quiet most of the night, only speaking when spoken to.

"Its getting late, I think I'm going to head back to my room," Candice said quietly, I looked at the clock,

"Shit, its 11:30, 5 hours you lot have been here!" I exclaimed,

"Yeah I think we should all get going," Melina grabbed her stuff and her Jillian and Beth left. Mickie was rooming with me and had gone to the bathroom, leaving me with Candice,

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her, trying to make conversation,

"Yeah, it was good,"

"Good,"

"Faith, I don't want you to hate me because I slept with Jeff,"

"I don't hate you coz you slept with Jeff. I don't hate you at all. I just think you could have been a bit smarter with your decision… as for Jeff, he was always going to get the easier side to this, and for that I am really sorry. Because as far as I'm concerned, he deserves to have his life screwed over."

* * *

Miss Wrestlemania… what a joke. 'Santina's' going to win. Its disgraceful! I am so disgusted! If I had a choice, I wouldn't be in it. But since Candice is sitting out, I have to be.

"Not happy huh?"

"Phil, that's a damn understatement. The diva's are a joke,"

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be happy with the diva's division,"

"Considering Gail's here too, you could bring it up,"

"Hey, I magically re-appeared for the diva's battle royal, after being kidnapped… the storylines suck shit!"

"You'll push through after all, we pushed through with Russo didn't we?"

"God, don't remind me!"

"Well… I gotta get ready for MITB… I should go," he jogged off down the hall,

"Don't get hurt!" I called after him. He put his hand up signalling he had heard me. I sighed. Paul had been spending all his time on Raw which was great! And it also signalled that he going to be officially drafted to Raw in 8 days, I just prayed I wasn't going to get moved to Smackdown… but knowing my luck, I'd be put over there and Skittles will still be there! Gah! I hate my life sometimes!

**

* * *

**

"Hey Tammy, Jackie, Torrie, Nora," I greeted the former diva's,

"Hey Faye!" Tammy said hugging me. Tammy, who you'd know as Sunny, was sort of like the big sister I never had,

"Hey Faith," the other three women said,

"Did you four have fun?"

"It was great to have the rush that the WWE fans bring. Its been awhile," Nora Greenwald, Molly Holly, replied smiling,

"It was really good to get back in the ring full stop!" Torrie chorused,

"Hey, if you ladies don't mind, I'd like to steal Faith," Jackie said,

"Yeah," the ladies said and I walked off with Jackie Gayda,

"Sup?" I asked as we sat on a crate in a hallway,

"Jeffrey," she said shortly,

"What about him?" I asked bitterly,

"He wanted me to speak to you," as soon as she said this I groaned. I also closed my eyes tightly,

"What does he want?"

"Well, not exactly speak to you. He wanted me to hand you this," she handed me a folded up piece of paper,

"When was this?"

"It was just before you came to see all of us," she said patting my shoulder, "Now I have to leave. I promised Charlie I wouldn't be too long," she stood up from the crate and skipped off. I put the note in my jacket pocket to read later. I sat on the crate staring into space, wondering what dad could be doing right now. I was broken out of my thoughts by Matt Hardy, the nicer brother,

"Nash!" I turned to the man who had just beaten his brother,

"Hey Matt, how are ya?"

"I'm good thanks actually. How about you?"

"I've been better. Being screwed out of a win by the Bella twins, in a match won by a man… not the best way to spend an evening now is it?" I laughed,

"Well, I think you'd be happy, I just smashed my brothers head," he laughed also,

"Aw shit! I missed it!" I said, not sarcastically, I said seriously. Simultaneously Jeff hobbled back stage and half smiled at me, I raised my eyebrow and gave him a stern look. He sighed and wandered in the direction his room,

"I'm guessing you should read the note." Matt said patting my leg and walking off.

**

* * *

**

Letting myself into mine and Mickie's room I placed my duffle bag on the floor in the corner. I plopped onto the bed and reached into my pocket. I rolled my eyes as I saw the number of skittles drawn on the page… inside the letter read,

_Dear Faith, _I rolled my eyes, corny much, sorry continuing,

_I am sorry if I caused you all that trouble. It was never my intention. I came to Detroit to try and sort things out. You were really angry when you left, and I just wanted to speak to you. Obviously that was a bad idea, because AJ was there. Which by the way, I'm sorry if that caused you two any trouble. I am sticking by my promise by staying out of your sight as much as possible. So I write this note in hopes of it getting to you… I just thought I should tell you that I told Beth…and as she should, she broke up with me. So, I fucked up my own life, not just Candice's… if that makes me any better of a human being, which I'm sure in your eyes it doesn't._

_Paint by Numbers…_

Hmm, he used my nickname… well at least he told Beth… I don't know if I should be happy that he told her, of pissed of that he is trying to talk to me… I guess its another fucking problem to solve…


	10. Time to Forgive

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

An upside to the events of recent weeks, the WWE draft… well not necessarily. I could be stuck with Jeff Hardy, permanently. But I also get to be Daily Diva next week, so that pretty cool. But that was not the main thing on my mind, I was thinking about the Draft. And thinking pretty hard too when Dad rang…

"Hi Faith, how are you?" he asked his voice full of concern,

"Hey Dad. I'm great thanks, you?"

"I'm good too. But listen, I heard about you and AJ…" he said slowly and clearly,

"Did you hear the whole story? And just adding, you're a bit late,"

"I know I'm late, that's why I'd thought I'd ring, make sure it hasn't been to hard on you. And yes, I am pretty sure Jess screamed it all at me,"

"Oh," I laughed, "That's good… but yeah, I'm absolutely fine. And besides, with Paul and Shawn here, I can't be too sad now can I?"

"Thatta girl,"

"Oh, wait, speaking of Shawn, the man wants to take me out to lunch,"

"Then I guess I better let you get going. Love you darling,"

"Love you too dad," I said before hanging up my cell and grabbing my bag and a coat. I told Shawn I'd meet him down in the lobby and we'd go out for lunch. So waited patiently for the elevator when I was greeted by Rainbow man. He stayed silent and just stood next to me. Believe me when I tell you it had to be the most awkward silence I had ever experienced. I closed my eyes until the elevator came and when we stepped in, I spoke,

"Hey Hardy," it was nice, although there was a hint of irritation in my voice,

"Hey Faith," he replied, no irritation in his voice, just a bit of sadness, "You read my letter I take it?" it was a question, but only just,

"Yeah. Sorry she left you," I apologised, why the hell was I apologising?

"Not your fault, my fault for being a dickhead," oh here comes the inner bitch,

"Wow, took you long enough to admit it,"

"I had that coming," he said before getting off the elevator, we weren't in the lobby yet, so he must be seeing a friend… well in the ride for the elevator, I listened to the sounds of the machine transporting me, understanding how people could be afraid. When I excited the transporting machine, I saw HBK and his wife Rebecca. I walked up to them and hugged each of them,

"Here for the Hall of Fame ceremony?" I asked Rebecca as I pulled away,

"Yes actually, its was really fun," she smiled as we walked to the waiting, chauffer driven, vehicle,

"Seriously Shawn, a driver?!" I asked shocked,

"Faith, we are going to a very nice restaurant, why not go all the way and get a driver?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"That was really nice Shawn, thank you," I thanked the 'Heartbreak Kid' and his wife by hugging them,

"If you ever need to talk Faith, Hunter, Rebecca and myself are always here for you,"

"Of course Shawn," I said before walking into my room. Do they realise I am 28 years old?! I am perfectly capable of looking after myself! Well, okay, maybe not. I'm not the most sane person in the world, but who is? Besides the most sane person in the world… eh quiet Faith.

* * *

I walked out onto the ramp with the screaming Raw fans, guess what? It was my worst nightmare, Paul on Raw with Shawn, and me alone on Smackdown. Only good thing is that Phil's going with me. Miz is on Raw, so there goes Miz and Morrison. And Gail is still on SD! Thank heavens, but she might be drafted in the supplemental draft, but I sure as hell hope not! I did my bit with the crowd and walked backstage and spotted Matthew Hardy almost immediately,

"Oh great job, get moved when I do!" he pretended to be angry,

"So sorry your royal highness," I said curtseying,

"Just, don't be too hard on Jeff yeah? He's a bit burnt out," Matt told me and continued walking down the hall. I sighed, Jeff being burnt out practically means drugs, but I have to try and not think of it that way. I said hello to numerous faces and went to the diva's change rooms. I needed to rest, I went out in front of the crowd in the same style clothes I would have if I was managing John and Mike. So there was no need for me to change. I sat on the bench and rested backwards so I was laying on it. I was there for a good 40 minutes, well the show had ended and I had fallen asleep on the bench when Paul walked in laughing,

"Up you get Faith," he said taking hold of my arm and pulling me up,

"Paul!" I said groggily, as he threw my arm over his shoulder,

"Wake up, I don't wanna have to carry you," I rested my head on his shoulder and heard Stephanie following us,

"Hey Steph!" I sort of sounded high. Steph didn't answer, but I don't mind.

After the trip to the hotel we went up the same elevator, and guess who happened to be in it? Skittles. And Paul just so happened to be 3 floors beneath me.

"Jeff, could you take Faith to her room?" he asked, I frowned at Triple H,

"Sure," Jeff answered taking my arm from Paul. But I snatched it back,

"I'm fine," I snapped. Paul and Steph stepped out not looking back.

"You okay?" he asked when I leant against the wall and rested my head back,

"Fine," short but sweet was the answer. We got out of the elevator and I put my hand out to Jeff because I was having trouble standing up, so he put it around his shoulder. "Thank you," when we reached my room I was surprised to see that Mickie had ditched me and left a note saying she had gone to stay elsewhere. I sat on the bed and broke down in tears. It was setting in that I was alone. That I wasn't with AJ and that wasn't my choice,

"Shit, Faith? What did I do?!" Jeff asked taken aback by the sudden tears,

"Nothing, just go,"

"Are you sure? Coz I can help…"

"Just go Jeff," I said curling into a ball and laid down. Jeff looked hesitant about leaving, but he did it anyway. See, so much for me being able to look after myself.

* * *

It was photo shoot time, and boy was I happy. I was going to be he Daily Diva. I know it sounds lame, but I think its pretty cool,

"Stop day dreaming Miss Nash!" the photographer called,

"Sorry," I mumbled giving my best smile. Which was a bit difficult because I had been in a crappy mood lately, all starting when Paul left me with Jeff. I had gotten half way through the photo shoot when the door opened and I looked in that direction. It was Jeff. Just what I need, that and I involuntarily smiled. I turned back to the camera,

"Smile like before," I smiled as best I could, "Faith, look at Jeff again and smile," he ordered,

"Wha-Why?"

"Just please," I did so and he was pleased, too pleased,

"Jeff, over here!" over walked Skittles, he looked and smiled,

"That's perfect!" the camera said excitedly as he snapped a photo, "I must talk to Stephanie about getting you two into a storyline!"

"What?!" I yelled, "No one wants to see _us_ together!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, people have written fan fiction about us,"

"_You_ read fan fiction?!" I laughed at him,

"What's so bad about that? I wanna know how much people like me,"

"Because the screaming fans at the arena aren't enough?"

"You two would be look perfect together, you know that?" the photographer asked. I wanted to thump him over the head, but Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"Yeah, we've been told."

* * *

"I should hurt you!" I snapped when we walked out of the area together,

"Why? Coz we look so _perfect_ together?" he asked sounding way serious,

"Jeff, its not funny,"

"No, its not." he said standing in front me and holding my shoulders, "Faith, I miss you. And its been 10 years, I know, but damn Faith, ever since you came back your all I think about!"

"Damn Jeff! Do you not understand anything?! If we were meant to still be together, then you wouldn't have fucked up, and we would never have been fighting! So don't start all this shit now, especially when I don't fucking need it!" I tried to walk past him but he stopped me, he held my face in his hands and he kissed me, the fucking jerk kissed me, and it was great and I didn't pull away. I swear I saw fireworks, or maybe that was the flash of the camera. I pulled away rapidly, "Screw you Eric!" I yelled at the photographer, but it wasn't Eric. It was a fan, I 'face palmed' and look Jeff dead in the eye, "Do that again… and…"

"And you'll kiss me back?" he asked smiling that way I love so much. I didn't answer his question or finish my statement. I just walked off, unbelievably pissed off I cursed under my breath many times. I made my way to my car, breathing heavily I opened the door,

"Dammit Jeff!" I screamed when the door was closed and once again I broke down. "WHAT?" I snapped at the ringing cell in my pocket,

"Faith? Are you okay?"

"No, AJ! I'm not!"

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"Why did I leave?" I answered with a question. AJ may have broken my heart, but there was no denying he was possibly my best friend, and I could tell him anything,

"Fay, what's wrong?" he asked again,

"I wanna go home!" I whined,

"No you don't Faith. You are strong, whatever's going on there you'll get through, I'm sure of it."

* * *

I sighed as I made my way into to WWE headquarters, the moment of truth. It was undoubtedly going to be awkward,

"Steph, no no no no no!" Were the first words I breathed as I entered her office,

"Nice to see you too Faith," Steph said almost laughing, "Have a seat," I looked around the room and saw the only seat left was next to Jeff,

"Can I sit in your seat?" I asked hopefully,

"No, now sit," she chuckled. I sat on the edge of the small chair, trying to keep as much distance between me and Jeff as possible. This had to ruin the so called 'chemistry' between us,

"Eric-"

"The photographer," I added,

"Thinks you have great chemistry-"

"I beg to differ," I added again,

"And says I should start a storyline between you two-"

"But who wants to see that?"

"Which will begin in two weeks," she said ignoring my every word, "Any comments?"

"Well, yeah… did you get all mine?" I asked crankily,

"Yes I did Faith. And I am taking no notice. Jeff if you have no arguments, then I will see you both another time," we exited her office and I walked as fast as I could to avoid Jeff, but he had other intentions,

"Faith, wait, please,"

"What? So you can kiss me again? Keep dreamin Hardy,"

"No, Faith, Tell me why you were crying the other night,"

"How about no." I said walking passed him, but he couldn't take a, massively huge, hint and he grabbed my arm,

"Faith, please, gimme another chance,"

"If I give you another chance and you fuck up. You never ever try and get with me again?"

"You make it sound like a chore!"

"It _is_ a chore. I'm only doing this do get you off my back,"

"Oh," he said sounding really hurt, "If its that bad I'll just fuck off," I guess I had really hurt him. He was heading out the doors and his car was parked right outside it. So I chased after him,

"Jeff… stop please. I didn't mean it like that," That was actually the truth, I didn't mean to hurt him as much as I did,

"Then how the fuck did you mean it? There is no nice thing that could mean," he's got me there,

"Jeff, come on…" I begged walking up to him and hugging him. It felt unbelievably good, "I'm sorry, I swear," his arms wrapped around me and held me tight as he leant back on his car,

"You don't know how much I missed your hugs,"

"Its been 10 god damn years!" I said pulling away,

"Its something I remembered," he said shrugging as I walked away to my car, "I'll call ya!"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

"SHANNON!!" I screamed at the tattooed blonde as I ran towards him to get a big bear hug,

"Oomph!" he said getting the wind knocked out of him, "Faith, what the hell are you doing here,"

"I'm sorta going out with Numbers again," I whispered in his ear,

"Sweet, maybe now he won't be such cranky ass anymore," I laughed at Shannon's words and walked into the North Carolina home,

"Faithy's here," I said warily,

"Jeff told me you were staying here. Great to have you back," he too hugged me,

"Truth be told Matt, its kinda good to be back… by the way, where's Jeff?"

"He went to get some beers," my smile was replaced with a frown, then my eye brows furrowed as I heard Jeff come in. He put the stuff on the bench and turned to me looking for a hug, but my arms were crossed over my chest and that's where they were staying,

"What did I do?" I ignored his question and walked into the living room, "Faith!" he called after me, and I sat down on the couch. Jeff sat next to me and looked at me, "What did I do?"

"You got beers,"

"So?"

"That's the fastest way to a fuck up," I said still frowning,

"Its for the boys, not me, I swear," he pulled me up off the couch by the hand, "Now do I get a hug?" he gave me his best puppy dog face. I smiled sleepily and hugged him. It was already 5pm when I got the house, so it didn't take long before I was yawning and nodding off.

"You staying the night?" the less colourful Hardy asked,

"Um, if that's okay with you guys, I kinda hadn't made any arrangements,"

"Yeah, course. If its okay with you, you might have to share with Jeff," I hesitated a bit,

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't wanna. But Shan will most likely crash here and he'll take the couch," Jeff added. I was still hesitant about it, it could end badly, "I'll crash with Matt if ya want. Its not a big deal," he informed me. "Come on, I changed the sheets today,"

"You sound proud of yourself," I laughed at him as I followed him to his room, that was until his house was rebuilt,

"You can sleep here, and I'll sleep in Matt's bed,"

"Actually I changed my mind, I don't care if you stay here," Jeff smiled and flicked the light off,

"Night Chip," I had a passion for potato chips when we first met,

"Night Numbers," I said as he closed the door behind me. This could be good or bad... And truth be told, I don't know which way I want it to end, or if I want it to end at all. Is that a bad sign?


	11. Holy Shit

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

My heart broke seeing Allen on that hospital bed. Especially with all those machines. His eyes were closed and from what the machine said, his heart beat being even, he was sleeping. I walked in carefully, I didn't want to wake him, I just wanted to see him and make sure he's okay. I cautiously grabbed a chair and place it closer to his bed. I took a light hold of his hand, I think I was just making sure what I was seeing was real and not some sort of mirage. His hand was cold, much colder than usual. He always had warm hands, always. He stirred a bit, not moving much, but it was enough to make me aware. I saw his eyes open and his eyelids were heavy, I could tell.

"Faye?" he spoke quietly,

"Yeah. Hi Al," I spoke just as quietly,

"I didn't think you'd come,"

"Of course I was gonna come,"

"What took you so long?"

"AJ, I've been here for ages… but when I first got here… well Christy was in here,"

"Christy was here?" he asked shocked,

"Uh, yeah…"

"I must have been sleeping," she probably held his hand… why does my hand have to wake him up?

"Well… yeah, she was here. So I waited in the foyer and I guess I fell asleep, because Alex and Chris woke me up,"

"Ah yeah, the guys. They came to see me… about half an hour ago…"

"They probably just wanted me to sleep," I came up with an idea. I moved closer to the injured man when he motioned for me too,

"I miss you…" he whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to think what to say, _I miss you too_? Well… I could, but that is somewhat cheating on Jeff, in some technical way,

"Okay…" _I _whispered back. It _was_ AJ's fault we aren't going out anymore… "AJ… what did you do?"

"Spiral Tap gone horribly wrong," he laughed lightly and began to cough,

"Please, please, please… do _not_ hurt yourself more," I begged. After that we just sat in silence, a comfortably silence. That was until _Jeff_, as in my _boyfriend_ Jeffrey Nero Hardy walked in,

"What are you doin here?" Allen asked harshly,

"Just wanted to see how you're holding up,"

"You're not my friend, why do you care?"

"Because Faith cares?" Jeff answered hopelessly. I sighed and ushered Jeff out of the room,

"Back in a sec," I told AJ. When I turned to Jeff he showed no emotion on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"It's, just you sort of left without a word… and you didn't call back… and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Jeff… although it may not seem like it at times, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," I reminded him. Although last time I said that I ended up being helped back to my room by him,

"Yeah I know… just I worry about you Chip," I smiled and nodded before hugging him tightly.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

Seeing them out there hugging, it hurt. I was the one to screw up though… How could I _ever_ have cheated on Faith? I have no idea… and there's this thing… and it's going to sound corny and typical… but Faith is well, _Faithful_. I know she'd never do anything with anyone besides her partner. She'd _never_. She's had plenty of opportunities, but she has never once done anything to be _unfaithful_. That's what I love about her. That and the fact that she's amazing and caring and wonderful in so many ways. Faith walked back in without Jeff,

"AJ, he's here because he _cares_. He's not here to cause trouble, please don't start a fight… for me?" that was the deal sealer… 'for me' those two words, if she said them, I would get down on my hands and knees in a pigsty and eat Pig crap. Seriously. I'd do absolutely anything for her.

"Chip, it's getting late… we should get going…" Jeff said standing up from his seat,

"Skittles… if you don't mind… I'd, ah, like to see if I could possibly stay here with AJ… just so he has a familiar face here when he wakes up in the morning," I smiled a small smile, not wanting to draw attention to myself,

"You sure? You should ask first…"

"Okay… I'll go now. Be good you two," she laughed as she exited the room,

"Hey, Jeff…" it hurt to speak, but I tried my best,

"Yeah AJ,"

"Just, look after her. Treat her well… coz as soon as you don't I'm kicking your ass,"

"Like you did in Detroit,"

"Yeah… sorry about that though… got a bit carried away I suppose…"

"Its in the past man, its cool," he came up and shook my hand.

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I left room 314 and walked towards reception, I took my time. Hopefully the boys were getting to know each other better. When I finally reached the lady at the desk I smiled,

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering…"

"Yes," she encouraged me,

"If you wouldn't mine… I would like to stay with Allen Jones,"

"You would like to stay overnight?" she asked,

"Yeah, just so he wakes up to a friendly face,"

"That shouldn't be a problem… I'll have the nurses set up a bed for you,"

"No, that's okay… just give me a blanket and I'll stay on the seat in there,"

"Don't be silly… we don't want you waking up with a bad back."

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a bit of a surprise. I looked around and I heard beeping saw my ex-boyfriend on a hospital. I replayed the events of yesterday in my mind. AJ was still sleeping, so I stood up and went to walk out,

"Don't leave yet," the faint, barely audible voice of Allen Jones said,

"I'm not," I whispered back, and I walked over to him, "How did the Spiral Tap go, quote, horribly wrong?"

"Well… it was supposed to be stopped by Kurt… and instead of landing on my nuts… I kind of fell backwards…"

"AJ!" I said hugging him, "What injuries do you have?"

"Serious concussion… and a broken leg," he told me pointing to his head then his plastered leg,

"You are so stupid! I can't believe you fell backwards!" I, lightly, teased him. We talked about his injuries until the door opened… I turned around expecting it to be Jeff… but no, it was Christy,

"Hi Faith! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Christy. Yourself?"

"I'm good, I'm good,"

"That's good…"

"Faith, I'd love to catch up," never, "But could I speak to AJ alone?"

"Yeah, sure. I should probably go outside and ring dad. I haven't spoken to him in awhile."

* * *

"Ha, Christy's in there with him," I told my father, "They seem happy,"

"Pfft, Faith, you don't see them at Impact… honey, they fight like cats and dogs… if they last much longer I'll be surprised,"

"You being serious dad? Or you just trying to make me feel better?"

"A little bit of both sweet heart," he laughed, "It was great to hear from you Faith. But I honestly think you should get in there and make sure they don't rip each other's heads off,"

"Okay Dad. Love you,"

"Love you too. Bye Sweetheart,"

"Bye," I closed my phone and walked back into the hospital. When I got back to AJ's room, I heard yelling,

"You let her stay the night?! Why AJ?!" Christy yelled,

"She stayed on her own free will, I didn't ask her too," AJ said much quieter,

"You could have said no!"

"Christy, she's my best friend… I don't want to lose that," he said honestly. I walked in at this moment,

"What do you want?" Christy scoffed,

"For you to leave maybe?"

"Why should _I_ leave? I'm his _girlfriend_!" she yelled at me,

"You should leave because he doesn't need to be yelled at or get angry, he's in hospital, he's got concussion. He doesn't need the third degree from his supposed _girlfriend_ Christy. So could you please leave for the good of everyone?" I asked as kind as I could,

"Make me." she said arrogantly

"Christy, if you don't leave, I will come to Impact next week and smash your head in. And if that doesn't work for you, I'll take you outside and do it _right now_," I truthfully told her. She didn't reply she only scoffed and left the room.

"Thanks Faith,"

"I didn't do it for you AJ, I did it, because she's a bitch who doesn't know when to shut her mouth,"

"She's still my girlfriend though," he reminded me obviously telling me to take it easy. Being reminded that they were going out hurt more coming from his own mouth. The fact that he hadn't broken it off with her made me ill, it made me want to hurt somebody. Damn it! Christy should come back now…

* * *


	12. Anger and Jealousy

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

My heart broke seeing Allen on that hospital bed. Especially with all those machines. His eyes were closed and from what the machine said, his heart beat being even, he was sleeping. I walked in carefully, I didn't want to wake him, I just wanted to see him and make sure he's okay. I cautiously grabbed a chair and place it closer to his bed. I took a light hold of his hand, I think I was just making sure what I was seeing was real and not some sort of mirage. His hand was cold, much colder than usual. He always had warm hands, always. He stirred a bit, not moving much, but it was enough to make me aware. I saw his eyes open and his eyelids were heavy, I could tell.

"Faye?" he spoke quietly,

"Yeah. Hi Al," I spoke just as quietly,

"I didn't think you'd come,"

"Of course I was gonna come,"

"What took you so long?"

"AJ, I've been here for ages… but when I first got here… well Christy was in here,"

"Christy was here?" he asked shocked,

"Uh, yeah…"

"I must have been sleeping," she probably held his hand… why does my hand have to wake him up?

"Well… yeah, she was here. So I waited in the foyer and I guess I fell asleep, because Alex and Chris woke me up,"

"Ah yeah, the guys. They came to see me… about half an hour ago…"

"They probably just wanted me to sleep," I came up with an idea. I moved closer to the injured man when he motioned for me too,

"I miss you…" he whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to think what to say, _I miss you too_? Well… I could, but that is somewhat cheating on Jeff, in some technical way,

"Okay…" _I _whispered back. It _was_ AJ's fault we aren't going out anymore… "AJ… what did you do?"

"Spiral Tap gone horribly wrong," he laughed lightly and began to cough,

"Please, please, please… do _not_ hurt yourself more," I begged. After that we just sat in silence, a comfortably silence. That was until _Jeff_, as in my _boyfriend_ Jeffrey Nero Hardy walked in,

"What are you doin here?" Allen asked harshly,

"Just wanted to see how you're holding up,"

"You're not my friend, why do you care?"

"Because Faith cares?" Jeff answered hopelessly. I sighed and ushered Jeff out of the room,

"Back in a sec," I told AJ. When I turned to Jeff he showed no emotion on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"It's, just you sort of left without a word… and you didn't call back… and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Jeff… although it may not seem like it at times, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," I reminded him. Although last time I said that I ended up being helped back to my room by him,

"Yeah I know… just I worry about you Chip," I smiled and nodded before hugging him tightly.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

Seeing them out there hugging, it hurt. I was the one to screw up though… How could I _ever_ have cheated on Faith? I have no idea… and there's this thing… and it's going to sound corny and typical… but Faith is well, _Faithful_. I know she'd never do anything with anyone besides her partner. She'd _never_. She's had plenty of opportunities, but she has never once done anything to be _unfaithful_. That's what I love about her. That and the fact that she's amazing and caring and wonderful in so many ways. Faith walked back in without Jeff,

"AJ, he's here because he _cares_. He's not here to cause trouble, please don't start a fight… for me?" that was the deal sealer… 'for me' those two words, if she said them, I would get down on my hands and knees in a pigsty and eat Pig crap. Seriously. I'd do absolutely anything for her.

"Chip, it's getting late… we should get going…" Jeff said standing up from his seat,

"Skittles… if you don't mind… I'd, ah, like to see if I could possibly stay here with AJ… just so he has a familiar face here when he wakes up in the morning," I smiled a small smile, not wanting to draw attention to myself,

"You sure? You should ask first…"

"Okay… I'll go now. Be good you two," she laughed as she exited the room,

"Hey, Jeff…" it hurt to speak, but I tried my best,

"Yeah AJ,"

"Just, look after her. Treat her well… coz as soon as you don't I'm kicking your ass,"

"Like you did in Detroit,"

"Yeah… sorry about that though… got a bit carried away I suppose…"

"Its in the past man, its cool," he came up and shook my hand.

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I left room 314 and walked towards reception, I took my time. Hopefully the boys were getting to know each other better. When I finally reached the lady at the desk I smiled,

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I was wondering…"

"Yes," she encouraged me,

"If you wouldn't mine… I would like to stay with Allen Jones,"

"You would like to stay overnight?" she asked,

"Yeah, just so he wakes up to a friendly face,"

"That shouldn't be a problem… I'll have the nurses set up a bed for you,"

"No, that's okay… just give me a blanket and I'll stay on the seat in there,"

"Don't be silly… we don't want you waking up with a bad back."

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a bit of a surprise. I looked around and I heard beeping saw my ex-boyfriend on a hospital. I replayed the events of yesterday in my mind. AJ was still sleeping, so I stood up and went to walk out,

"Don't leave yet," the faint, barely audible voice of Allen Jones said,

"I'm not," I whispered back, and I walked over to him, "How did the Spiral Tap go, quote, horribly wrong?"

"Well… it was supposed to be stopped by Kurt… and instead of landing on my nuts… I kind of fell backwards…"

"AJ!" I said hugging him, "What injuries do you have?"

"Serious concussion… and a broken leg," he told me pointing to his head then his plastered leg,

"You are so stupid! I can't believe you fell backwards!" I, lightly, teased him. We talked about his injuries until the door opened… I turned around expecting it to be Jeff… but no, it was Christy,

"Hi Faith! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Christy. Yourself?"

"I'm good, I'm good,"

"That's good…"

"Faith, I'd love to catch up," never, "But could I speak to AJ alone?"

"Yeah, sure. I should probably go outside and ring dad. I haven't spoken to him in awhile."

* * *

"Ha, Christy's in there with him," I told my father, "They seem happy,"

"Pfft, Faith, you don't see them at Impact… honey, they fight like cats and dogs… if they last much longer I'll be surprised,"

"You being serious dad? Or you just trying to make me feel better?"

"A little bit of both sweet heart," he laughed, "It was great to hear from you Faith. But I honestly think you should get in there and make sure they don't rip each other's heads off,"

"Okay Dad. Love you,"

"Love you too. Bye Sweetheart,"

"Bye," I closed my phone and walked back into the hospital. When I got back to AJ's room, I heard yelling,

"You let her stay the night?! Why AJ?!" Christy yelled,

"She stayed on her own free will, I didn't ask her too," AJ said much quieter,

"You could have said no!"

"Christy, she's my best friend… I don't want to lose that," he said honestly. I walked in at this moment,

"What do you want?" Christy scoffed,

"For you to leave maybe?"

"Why should _I_ leave? I'm his _girlfriend_!" she yelled at me,

"You should leave because he doesn't need to be yelled at or get angry, he's in hospital, he's got concussion. He doesn't need the third degree from his supposed _girlfriend_ Christy. So could you please leave for the good of everyone?" I asked as kind as I could,

"Make me." she said arrogantly

"Christy, if you don't leave, I will come to Impact next week and smash your head in. And if that doesn't work for you, I'll take you outside and do it _right now_," I truthfully told her. She didn't reply she only scoffed and left the room.

"Thanks Faith,"

"I didn't do it for you AJ, I did it, because she's a bitch who doesn't know when to shut her mouth,"

"She's still my girlfriend though," he reminded me obviously telling me to take it easy. Being reminded that they were going out hurt more coming from his own mouth. The fact that he hadn't broken it off with her made me ill, it made me want to hurt somebody. Damn it! Christy should come back now…

* * *


	13. Love you still

_**Story: The Switch by the World's Biggest Jerichoholic.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Faith and randoms I have mentioned. **

* * *

I was at Smackdown with Jeff and Phil, talking about what was going to happen at Extreme Rules… yes it's been that long since I last spoke to you,

"No," I added to the conversation between the two men,

"No what?" Phil asked confused, but I wasn't speaking to him as such,

"I swear to god Jeff, if you do _half_ those things you say you're going to do… I will do more damage to you than the ladders can… and _you_ of all people know how much they hurt," I warned him,

"You don't want me to get hurt…" he cooed lightly,

"True… but I _will _hurt you if you do it,"

"Chip, I have no say in it… if I did have a say… I wouldn't… just for you… I swear," he kissed my cheek,

"I know… I love you… be careful!" I shouted to him as he made his way out to promo with Edge.

"How's AJ?"

"He's still sore… as anyone would guess… and as far as I could tell… he's feeling good,"

"You know, I bet you being there helped… you being with anyone when they're sick would help… last time I saw you Faith, I had a sore foot and it got better as soon as I saw you the pain was… gone," he said doing spirit fingers,

"Love the theatrics Punker," I laughed at him.

"Gotta run… I have a promo to do," I watched him walk off and laughed as he was dancing. I turned my attention to the monitor and cringed when Jeff was speared,

"GAH!" I shouted as I ran through the curtain into the ring, I held a sledgehammer in my right hand. Edge shot out the other side and bent down towards Jeff,

"You okay babe?" I whispered into his ear,

"I guess," he answered back. I looked up and noticed Edge walking up the ramp looking proud of himself as only Edge _or_ Orton could.

* * *

"I hate hospitals," I mumbled under my breath as Jeff was getting checked up on, "I really wish you wouldn't do shit like that,"

"You're a fucking hypocrite Faith! You don't think I get worried when you go out into the ring?!"

"Ah, hellooo angry much, I didn't mean it to be harsh… but if you're going there… you do more stupid shit than I ever did! Besides! All those bimbo's couldn't hurt me if they tried!" I don't know why _I_ was so angry… usually I would have tried to fix things… not just blow up and walk off like I did. I know we scared the nurse, she looked as if she'd never been so scared in her life. I am sorry, to her and Jeff, but he started it and he's gonna have to learn to deal with it.

* * *

"Bad news travel's fast?"

"Unfortunately for you Faye," Jess answered, laughing lightly, "Yeah, Shane told Jamie... which means Jeffy told Matt."

"I don't know what happened… he snapped, then _I_ snapped and well… things just escalated from there… well not really, we had a short argument,"

"Aw, Faye… it'll be okay darlin… AJ wised up and ditched Christy… not to long after you met up with him,"

"Don't try and do that… I might end up hurting you…"

"If you want to beat me up… you kinda gotta come here to get me!" she teased,

"Oh, you can bet I'm coming after you! I'm not needed anywhere for a bit… I asked for time off and I highly doubt Jeff wants to continue our storyline…"

"Oh, hun, don't be so harsh on yourself. He still loves ya, I can guarantee it,"

"Yeah, how would you know? We haven't been around,"

"Okay, so keep it on the down low, but I've been watching Smackdown… and the way he looks at you Faith, you can't fake a love like that,"

"I love you Jess, you always make me feel better,"

"Its my job Faye. And I love you too. Just look after yourself… and you better come here in your time off…"

"I'll try, I promise."

* * *

And I did try, that's where I am now. At TNA Impact. Backstage. Earning a series of strange looks from some people, being Christy Hemme and Awesome Kong. I ran up to my old friends and covered Alex's eyes,

"I'm blind! Holy shit! It's dark! Help me!"

"Christ you're a whiner!" I gave up and dropped my arms, before putting them on my hips and waiting for him to turn around,

"FAITH!" he tackled me to the ground,

"Fuck your fat, GET OFF ME!" I laughed loudly,

"What is this noise?!"

"Sorry Jeffy! Just came back to have fun!" I tried a chuckle to soften the hard features of my former boss,

"Faith, its great to see you again," he gave me a quick hug, "Are you sure you should be here? I mean, you might get fired,"

"Heh, Vince can suck it up, I do have a life outside his company," I said calmly.

"Faith, thank god you're here! Your dad was just about to rip my head off!" Creed came out of no where and exclaimed,

"What? Why?!"

"I called him Big Fatty, and I said something bout his hair…" he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Austin! You better watch your-"

"Hello Daddy," I smiled and ran up to him giving him a big hug.

"Faye! Gorgeous! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to say hi to my favourite company. And my dad," I said still hugging him. When we finally let each other go,

"Do you all know what this means?!" Everyone around collectively shook their heads, "If you're my baby girls friend, dinner is on me!" he announced and a hell of a lot of people cheered he then turned to me, "We're booking out a restaurant, and if you like em, they're allowed in,"

"Dad, I'm not back for good…" I reminded him giggling at his eagerness,

"Oh, I know. I just, I'm glad you're here hon," he told me proudly, and kissed the top of my head, "I love you sweetheart,"

"Love you too Dad,"

* * *

"You're drunk Shelley!" Jess yelled through the hired out restaurant, she couldn't talk, she could barely stand up,

"Sing with me Jess!" he yelled back. Taylor went wide eyed,

"OH GOD NO!" I shouted playfully as soon as the karaoke music went on.

"Faithy come here!" Dad called over Alex and Jess's horrid duet. I walked over to the entrance of the place and noticed a long time friend,

"MOLLIE!" Mollie Jarrett, the eldest daughter of TNA founder Jeff. I embraced her in a massive hug,

"Faye, need. To. Breath."

"Its been too long!" I exclaimed,

"That's what I get for being a damn divorce lawyer!"

"She never knew that there was anything more than porn!" Alex sang incorrectly,

"ITS POOR!" we all corrected him and he shrugged and continued singing. Mollie looked at him and laughed. She had a glow in her eyes whenever she looked his way,

"MOLLIE!!" Alex screamed and everyone looked towards the door, then waved. Taylor, although, didn't look to happy. She knew Alex and Mollie were meant to be together, she just didn't want to think about it.

"Faith…" I turned to my dad's low voice,

"Yes daddy,"

"Hardy's here. Why is he lookin upset?"

"Don't worry bout it daddy," I hugged him before I went outside to meet Jeff. "Hi," I said slowly and quietly,

"Faith. God, I need to apologise. I snapped, I don't know why Faith! I think it might have been because I was in the hospital. The possibility I may have broken something just it made me mad. And then you went and said that, and I dunno Faith." he said his head keeping low.

"Skittles…" I went up and hugged him, "I just wanted you to know that I hate seeing you hurt… and seriously, you know damn well none of those prissy diva's could do me any harm. I'm so much taller than them! You on the other hand… well, you're facing guys like Big Show, and Khali! It scares me Jeff, it really does,"

"I know hun. I'm sorry I yelled at you. The stuff you do in the ring is amazing, all I'm afraid of is another diva botching a move… although, on a different note, you know you _do_ work for the WWE right?"

"Okay… don't tell Vince… but I sorta went to Impact… and well dad was so happy I came there, he's paying for dinner…" I smirked,

"Well, come on then… what are we waiting for?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

I thought Faith had left Hardy for good… turns out I was wrong. When they walked back into the restaurant hand in hand, I knew I had lost her for good. The only thing I could say was if he fucks up again, I'm going to be there for her. I still love her, and all I want is for her to be happy.


	14. Always Have, Always Will

**a/n I have**_** nothing**_** against Beth Britt. I'm sure she's a lovely person. This is the second last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if you don't!! Before I put up the next chapter. I am going through every chapter and making corrections. Love the reviews!! They keep me writing.**

* * *

**_Story: The Swith by World's Biggest Jericholic._**

Disclaimer: own Faith and Lexi.

_

* * *

_

"Why? Why Punk?! I know you're going to talk about the rule that forbids people to cash in on Jeff. But you couldn't have waited a little longer?!" my on screen battle with Phil started,

"I wanted the title! Its not my fault Jeff won…"

"You're pathetic. You've changed… and I liked the old Punk better!" I shouted,

"Faith!" Jeff walked up, not knowing why we were yelling, "Come on. Lets get out of here," I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked off away from the camera. "You sounded seriously pissed off then,"

"Jeff! Of course I am! They made you lose your _second_ major title in less than 5 minutes! Why wouldn't I be pissed?" I asked half laughing,

"Because its _my_ title… not yours,"

"Oh come on. Did you know, I haven't won the woman's title yet?"

"Its only a matter of time… how many times did you hold it in TNA?"

"Twice. Was gonna get my third… _but_ I quit."

"Silly silly girl," he chuckled.

* * *

I lifted my head from Jeff's chest and sighed,

"Jeffrey…"

"Answer it Faye," he chuckled. I stood from the couch, and the movie we were watching. I was forcing Jeff to watch Definitely, Maybe.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Hey Faithy," Allen replied,

"AJ, how are you?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, way from Jeff's prying ears.

"I'm quite good Faith. You?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just watching a movie with Jeff,"

"Forcing him to watch a chick flick?"

"Ah, but you know me to well," I laughed a little, "Why did you call?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I just rang to make sure Jeff hadn't done anything to upset you," he answered truthfully,

"I appreciate Allen. However… everything is fine. Its as good as I could hope to be."

"Okay. That's all. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Allen," I said, ready to hang up,

"Hey! Faith!"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens, give me a call."

"Goodnight Allen." I said sharply, to make sure that he didn't say another word. I laughed when I heard AJ fumble with his phone to press the hang up button. I walked back into the living room, of her house.

"By the look on your face, I'd say AJ just called." Jeff stated rather asked. I tried my hardest to wipe my face of any expression,

"What look?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch,

"Oh, there was no look. I just like doing that to you," he said as I punched his arm lightly and he pretended I had just broken a bone, "CHIP! Stop punching me! You're getting stronger all the time!" I smirked and kissed where I had punched him, "All better," he smirked back.

"Play the movie," I requested as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

* * *

This is the time when I say I am truly surprised as to what is unfolding before me. Beth, the recently fired Candice, and some other chick all standing before me and Jeff.

"I'm just going to leave…" I hesitated, frightened that if I moved, one of these three ladies before me might do something rash.

"Yeah, this is getting kind of awkward, mind if I follow Faith?" the other girl asked,

"Who are you again?" I questioned, aware that it may have been rude.

"Faith… girl! Its Lexi!" she said proudly, as I remembered the training we had done together, "I'm officially on the main roster!" I laughed inside, realising that she may have been replacing Candice.

"Yeah. That's so sweet! Maybe we should leave these people alone." I said slowly, beginning to walk away. I saw Jeff look at me. But I ignored it. As I seriously did not want to be there when the fireworks went off. Lexi and I turned the corner of the street outside the taping arena of Smackdown. I could female voices going at it, with the occasional sound of Jeff's annoyance.

"Really want to leave him alone there?" I heard the tone of her voice. She was doubting Jeff.

"Lex. He's not going to try anything… especially when I am around the corner, and pretty much with in earshot," I reminded her as I peeked my head around the corner. Smiling proudly as I saw Jeff staying calm and trying to play good cop as the two women verbally abused each other. When I turned back to Lexi she still didn't look convinced. "If I didn't trust him Lexi. I wouldn't be around this corner."

"Yeah. I get that… but why did you leave?" yes, that was a valid question,

"Jeff just needs to fight his own battles. And be well aware that I'm not always going to be around to be at his side," I answered as Lexi poked her head around the corner.

"Faith…"

"That's my name."

"You might want to get back over there… I think its getting physical!" she shouted running towards the battle of the bitches. Jeff stood there, doing nothing. Watching his two former lovers going at it.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! Dammit Candi! I said Stop!" I shouted at the former diva. As I held onto her arms while Beth was stopped by Lexi. Jeff still looked stunned, "Candi, get away from this building, just a reminder, you have been fired." Candice scoffed and walked in the southerly direction, "Beth. You can go the other way and if I ever see you two fighting again. I will not hesitate you hurt both of you."

"You tell em Faye!" Lexi cheered as Beth Britt walked off,

"Skittles, tell me why that happened," I turned to my boyfriend.

"Candice said some shit, Beth said some shit. And then they started fighting," he recounted the events,

"And you didn't stop it… why?" I questioned curiously,

"That would be because I was paralysed. And I really did _not_ want to get into it. Beth is actually stronger than she looks." he shuddered, probably remembering a fake match against her.

"Alright then. Lexi, it was _great_ to see you again! Congratulations on getting upgraded! However, it is getting late, and I am exhausted and would like to get back to the hotel." I smiled in her direction, holding on to Jeff's hand.

"Nice meeting you Lexi,"

"You too Jeff," she nodded and smiled in agreement. "See you both around."

* * *

This series of _unfortunate_ events, excuse the book reference, is confusing! I can't believe it! Jeff and I had had yet _another_ fight, but this time it was over Allen. Who had decided to turn up at eight thirty in the morning. Waking us up. Jeff had decided I was cheating on him. It hurt, it really did. Although I had spent practically every waking moment with Jeffrey Nero.

"Why?! Why is he here Faith?!" This feels like déjà vu,

"Jeff. Don't get angry with her. I'm here on my own accord," AJ informed my angry, jealous man,

"Then leave!" Jeff demanded,

"I'm not leaving while your angry Jeff. She doesn't need to be yelled at." this is why I loved AJ. He always wanted what was best for me. The argument went on for around an hour. I was the main topic. With occasional references to drugs, Christy, Beth and Candice. Jeff was getting 'owned' as kids nowadays say. I forced the two away from each other and then stood in the middle.

I then did the only thing I could think of, I was torn between the two men I loved the most, Jeff standing 5 feet to my left and Allen 5 feet to my right. It was almost like a movie scene. And the only thing I could do, was sit down, in the mud, and put my hands over my face and began to cry. I saw Jeff take three steps towards me then sit down too. He stared at me, I could feel his eyes on me and my blonde hair that was waving wildly in the summer wind. Allen on the other hand, he walked straight towards me and wrapped his arms around me telling me it was, quote, 'going to be okay'. I looked up and he kissed me, I pulled away almost instantly, the spark wasn't there like it used to be. I turned and looked to my left, Jeff was gone, I could see him walking away.

"Go get him," Allen said when I turned back to him, I smiled graciously and lifted myself off the ground, mud and all, and began to run after Jeff, calling after him,

"Jeff! Jeff! Wait!" I yelled as he walked through my front gate,

"What?!" he, somewhat, snapped at me,

"What is your problem?!" I said angrily, he turned and stopped walking. I feel another fight coming on.

"You just _kissed_ him! That's my problem!" he shot back at me, and turned on his heel to start walking again,

"_He_ kissed _me_ Jeff!" I defended myself, "And I _swear_ I didn't kiss back! Please don't go!" I begged just before Allen drove out my gate,

"Don't let her get away this time, Jeff, coz I'll come back for her," AJ directed at Jeff and drove off. I closed my eyes and silently hoped Jeff would take his advice. When my eyes opened Jeff had disappeared again. I exited my property and looked all directions. Jeff had turned right,

"Jeff! Get back here now!" I demanded running toward him, grabbing his arm forcing him to face me "Did you here a damn word AJ just said?!"

"Why should I listen to him?"

"Coz there is something behind what he said!"

"And what the fuck is that?"

"He told you that I pick _you_! I love _you_! So turn around and walk off, but just know, if you do, that you are truly one fucked up man!" Now _I_ walked off, back toward my home, not hearing any footsteps behind me, I shut my gate and walked, still covered in mud, into my Detroit house. I stripped out of my muddy clothes and had a shower. I thought over what just happened, it was possible that I had just screwed up my entire life, _again_. I also possibly screwed up Jeff's mental state of mind, that made me feel bad. I didn't want the burden of knowing once I had dried myself off and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee, I decided it would be best to go for a walk. I thought it would be better to sit around depressing myself further. I got out my front door, ready to step onto the planks of wood set up so I wouldn't get my feet dirty. I froze immediately as I saw something rather colourful fall off my wall. I figured it was just a bird, ignoring it I walked to my gate and opened it,

"Jesus, _now_ you open it," a voice from behind me stated in an annoyed voice, "Okay, listen before you start going off at me for climbing over your wall. Which, by the way, if you are trying to keep people out… it might need to be a bit bigger…" I laughed at his words, its really a Jeff thing to do, climb over a very high, probably 10 foot, wall and complain it's not big enough, "That's besides the point. Why the heck did you close that gate? I was gonna follow you Faye," he informed me,

"I didn't hear footsteps and its getting sorta late… and well… with the nickname Murder City… you can kinda see why I wou-" when Jeff kissed me, cutting me off mid-sentence I was taken aback. "You are one bipolar man Jeff," I said trying to hide my smile.

"_You're_ aBipolar man." he said holding me close to him.

"Jeff. I'm sick of fighting. Its really not fair! You can't just go yelling at people like that!"

"I know Chip. I really do. But Allen irks me. I just can't help but think he's out to get me, to steal you away from me!"

"AJ wouldn't do that! He just wants me to be happy! And if I'm happy with you Jeff. Then, he'll live with it!"

"Do you love him Faye?" Jeff asked looking me deep in the eye,

"I'm not going to lie to you babe. I do love him. I can't just stop loving him! You still love Beth! And don't lie! Its no use! You just have to trust me when I say that I love you more! I've loved you since you fucked up like, ten years ago!" I said, the honesty evident in my tone of voice.

"I'll regret that day for the rest of my life Faith. Every moment you were angry at me, every moment you wouldn't look at me. I was heartbroken. I still couldn't believe what I had actually done. I never stopped loving you! Yes, a piece of me loves Beth. But its nothing compared to the other ninety five percent of my body is devoted to you. I pulled Jeff towards me. Kissing him, letting him know that I love him. He smiled against my lips and kissed back.

"I love you Skittles."

"I love you too Chip." he said back.

* * *

Jeff and I have been happy since. Its six months later… but we're going strong. I've finally won the Women's title. My first title ever in the WWE. And I am just glad it wasn't the Diva's title. I just don't think it has the same meaning. I'm sure others think different, but that's just me.

**a/n you do **_**not**_** want to miss the next chapter!! btw Poll... on my page!!**


	15. The End

**a/n thanks for reading. The new poll story is going up in a second too! This is the last chapter I have of this story. And just adding… SURPRISE!!**

* * *

A lot can happen in 10 years. Marriage. 30th Birthdays. 40th Birthdays (not mine thank God!). _50__th_ Birthdays. The birth of at least two children. Oh, you want me to go back to the marriage? Oh. Alright. It happened eight years ago and as cliché as it is, it was the best day of my life. I remember the day so clearly. My dad walking me down the aisle to traditional music. I saw my Maid of Honour in Jessica Kresa. My bridesmaids were Roxxi, Mollie Jarrett and Lexi. The groom in the middle. The Best Man was Joel Seanoa (Samoa Joe). The groomsmen were Eric Young, Petey Williams and this might surprise you… and due to a lot of bargaining, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Which can only mean one thing… I married Allen Jones. As a great woman once said, if you fight before marriage, you have no hope in hell after the wedding. Jeff and I decided that we'd be better off as friends. Hence the reason he was in the wedding. I reached the altar and held Allen's hands. The moment the Priest asked if anyone objected. I looked past Allen to Jeff. He caught my eye and smiled before shaking his head. I smiled in relief and the Groom noticed because he turned too and when he faced me again he too had a smile on his face. Our First Dance song was When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating. It's a slower less rock song and I thought it would fit a wedding. Allen wanted Never Tear Us Apart by INXS. I told him no chance in hell. Mollie caught the bouquet. And now she and _Alex_ are engaged! I always wondered if the boyfriend of the girl that catches the bouquet feels more pressured to marry her once she's caught it. But I guess I'll never know. I danced with my daddy to The Best Day by Taylor Swift. Its such a cute song. I cried, because Dad cried. As in Kevin Nash cried! Okay, so the kids? You want to know about my children? Daniel Harry and Natalie Jane. Daniel's a blonde boy but Natalie is like her father with darker hair. Dan is 7 and Nat is 3 and a half. We all live in Atlanta, Georgia. Also, in case you're wondering, the Detroit garden is all fixed up. Sold it for a fair bit too. Unfortunately, I had to sell a few of my cars. I kept my Mercedes and the car I got for my 30th birthday from _John freaking Cena_. A car enthusiast like myself. It was a Ford Mustang. I left WWE on the day before my 30th. I jumped ship back to TNA! I am now co-owner with Mollie. Who is owner because Jeff retired. So did my dad, thank god. He retired _just_ before my wedding. Mollie had tried so many times, on and off air, to get me back into the ring I almost punched her once. We laughed it off though.

"Mummy! Come play!" I had taken the kids to the park. Daniel was on the swing was still having trouble getting it started. I walked over and gave him a push, "Higher mummy!" he shouted. I kept pushing him and looked over to his little sister who was playing in the sandbox.

"Daniel, how about we go play with Nat?" I asked seeing the little girl looking lonely.

"Okay mum!" he exclaimed, and jumped off the swing before it had even stopped and ran over to his sister. They were so nice to each other. I dreaded the day when they would start hurting each other. I just hoped I had left a big enough gap between them and Daniel would be an overprotective big brother.

* * *

A week after Jeff and I broke up, Allen was at my door with flowers and chocolates. That's when I knew I should be with him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, the spark was back. I remember his words too,

"It just blew a fuse," it was obviously true because every kiss after that had a massive spark. Oh my God. The day he proposed was like magic. He put rose petals from the door to the bedroom and on the bed was a cute little Teddy Bear holding a ring, and it had a t-shirt on that said, Marry Me. I almost died. As soon as I had picked up the ring Allen walked in behind me. Obviously I said yes. So, a year later we got married. I was there when Jeff found out we were getting married to. He looked pissed off. Angry even. He got over it though, as he brought Beth to the wedding. Everything in the wedding went smoothly. Alex got drunk. Big Surprise! Ha. He's always drunk, I swear. He's as bad as Jess! Who, just for me, stayed sober at the wedding. I wanted my two best guy friends to be groomsmen, but it was them or Jeff. I knew Sabin and Shelley would get over it.

"Babe. You're dad called, he wants to go out to dinner with us," Allen said breaking into my thoughts.

"What time AJ?"

"He said Six thirty." he said walking over to me, placing his hands on my waist, "Time for a dance,"

"There's no music!" I giggled as he started doing the tango with me. We danced until I felt a slight tug at my legs,

"Dance wiv me mummy!" Natalie said in her cute three year old voice. I picked her up and put her on my hip,

"Lets dance darling!" I said as I started tangoing with her.

"I wub you mummy,"

"I love you too gorgeous."

"Anyone love daddy?" AJ asked with a sad looked on his face,

"No." Nat giggled, and AJ pretended to be real hurt, "Awww! Daddy!! I'm sowwy! I wub you!" she said thinking she had actually hurt her father's feelings. Her arms out stretched and she was practically falling out of my arms, "Daddy!" she called. Allen turned, smiled and picked her up, giving her a hug and a kiss.

* * *

My dad was pleased when he found out I was marrying AJ. He had decided a long time ago that we were made for each other. He always said that he didn't want me to get married. He was a horrible liar. He was so happy for me. He was even happier when he found out he was getting grandkids. He bought us so much! _And_ he spoils the kids rotten! AJ and I both said that they would grow up as normal children. Dad had other ideas. If they wanted something, they got it straight away.

"Faith. You've been zoning out all day. What's wrong?" AJ asked holding my hand,

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about my great husband, my two kids _and_," I began to add as dad walked over to our table, "The best dad a girl could ask for," I stood up to hug him.

"Hey Faye." he chuckled.

* * *

In all honesty, I'm sort of glad Jeff and I broke up. If we didn't, who knows where I would be. I might still be wrestling at 38 years old. Or I might be settled down, I guess that's one thing I'll never know. I love my kids and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. I love Allen too. Which makes sense because I am Faith Jones. All that's left in my life now is to celebrate anniversaries and have grandkids. Hopefully not for at least 15 years.

* * *

I would like I to thank all of you for listening to my story. If you got this far, I applaud you. You now know my life. I am sorry if I disappointed you with how I lived my life, but then again, it is my life.

**The End.**


End file.
